Where are we now?
by Moonlyte Junko
Summary: Ryouga x Minako story. Got your attention yet?
1. Welcome to Nerima

  
  
"Where are we now?"  
__________________  
  
  
Chapter one: Welcome to Nerima.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"The Phycic Fair is packed." Minako commented to herself as she explored the area, despreatly  
  
searching for Rei Hino's booth. Artemis who was slung over her shoulder just yawned. Minako sighed  
  
and looked over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't passed anything. Life has been so boring..  
  
Minako thought to herself wistfully since we defeated Galaxia, there's nothing to do anymore.  
  
Even Sailor V's not popular anymore Minako thought sadly as an old Sailor V poster rolled  
  
over her foot as if on cue.  
  
"Minako! Minako!" an over excited voice called out to her. Minako turned her head to see Usagi,  
  
her hands on her knees taking a few minutes to catch her breath,"I thought you'd never stop.."  
  
Usagi's even gotten more out of shape Minako thought with some disgust. But then again  
  
so have I.. Minako thought sadly. "Guess what?" Usagi said excitedly," there is this old  
  
lady over there who can predict romance!" Usagi said looking very happy. "Why would  
  
you need it, you have a boyfriend." Minako said with some bitterness. "Of course Minako,  
  
geez what got into you today?" Minako shrugged,"It's not a good day." she said and looked up,  
  
a drop of rain splashing on her nose."Oh great, and just me to forget an umbrella." Usagi  
  
grabbed her hand,"Forget that Minako, we should really check this out..common.." Usagi  
  
said pulling with all the strength she could muster.  
  
Finally at the booth Minako gave up and propped down in front of the fortune teller. As quick as  
  
lightening the fortune teller grabbed Minako's hand and turned over her palm. "Hmmm..  
  
I see happy life with lost man..but he too far you. He distant,  
  
and have terrible secret. You and he have many children.." the fortune teller's  
  
cheesy accent really grated on Minako's nerves. Usagi gasped,"Wow Minako,  
  
a mysterious man with a dark secret, and _many_ children..wow your lucky!"  
  
Minako sighed,"Usagi. I've grown up a little, this is just a fortune. Besides Rei is the only  
  
person with real ESP I know." The fortune teller payed no attention and tucked a peice  
  
of paper in Minako's hand,"You go to him yes? Or else you make big mistake. Rest of  
  
life will be lonely with just you and cat." Minako looked at Artemis and blushed. "uh..arigatou.."  
  
Minako muttered and dropped the yen into the fortune tellers hand. Minako followed Usagi through  
  
the croud and the sky seemed to light up. Minako opened her hand slowly. Inside was a plane  
  
ticket to a place called Nerima.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that night Minako came over to Makoto's house. "Hey, Minako. You got here on time!  
  
I made some plum juice and ice tea if you don't want that. Dinners in the oven too and I rented  
  
two romance films by Yushiko Toaba." Makoto said with a big grin. Minako smiled back,  
  
the headache from the fair earlier that day wore off and she was in her more bubbly mood.  
  
"Great." Minako said and took off her jacket, and a tiny peice of paper fell out of a hole in the pocket.  
  
Makoto snatched it up before Minako could protest,"Hey, you leaving on vacation?"  
  
Minako shook her head and sat down next to Makoto,"Got it from some old spook at the fair.  
  
She said it was suppose to lead me to my true love." Makoto was silent for a moment.  
  
A very long moment. And then she said seriously, as serious as she ever could,"Your going  
  
right?" Minako shook her head,"Heck, no! For all I know Nerima could be some cheezy backwater  
  
town and the guy of my dreams could be that old spook's distant country relative." Minako  
  
said with a little bit of doubt. That little bit of doubt was all Makoto heard. "Minako,  
  
don't be so quick to judge! Maybe this is your destiny and the 'spook' is a gateway  
  
to your true love! Perhaps this is the one, and you'll never ever meet him if you don't try!"  
  
Makoto held up the ticket,"Besides, we made plans to go somewhere this spring. So  
  
why don't you me and the others go to this Nerima place. Enjoy ourselves, and you  
  
might ,no- will come back with the most georgeously wonderful man in the world around you!!"  
  
Minako blinked,"I.." Makoto's eyes bore right through her. "I'll do it!!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where in the world am I now!!?" Ryouga Hikibi shouted with angst. His depression picked  
  
up,"Some foreign land no doubt.." A familiar voice startled him,"Thank you for shopping at Ucchan's!"  
  
Konatsu shouted to a customer. Ryouga face-faulted. "Well atleast I'm in Nerima.."  
  
Ryouga sighed,"Does anyone know the way to Furikan high!?" The people outside  
  
pointed in the direction opposite Ryouga was going. "Uh, arigotou.." Ryouga said and  
  
knew he was blushing. Ryouga straightened the huge backpack he was wearing.  
  
"I always get lost, well this time things are going to be different!" Ryouga said with  
  
determination and set off. "Uh we already told you Furikan High is thata way.."  
  
Ryouga gulped,"Ah..gomen.." he said and turned around setting off with considerably  
  
less determination.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Yippy! We're going to..uh..Nerima.." Usagi said with excitment. All the girls  
  
were piled in the back of the van and Mamoru was struggling to drive. "Usagi if you  
  
don't shut--er quiet down then you'll have to move to the back." tears stung the  
  
dumpling headed blonde's eyes,"Mamo-chan, your angry!" she said and hugged him  
  
causing the car to swerve. "USAGI NO BAKA!!" everyone yelled from the backseat.  
  
Usagi sniffled but sat down in her seat, behaving herself. Finally getting bored  
  
she turned backwards,"Minako-chan, your going to find your true love right?"  
  
Minako blushed and motioned for Usagi to quiet down. Basically Minako,Usagi and  
  
Makoto were the only ones who knew the real reason for going to Nerima. Rei who  
  
heared this fumed,"What? You mean we're going to some place because some old spook  
  
told Minako to!?" Rei said when Minako was finally forced the blurt out the story. Rei  
  
was quiet for a moment,"Wow Minako-chan, that's great!" Usagi's jaw went slack,"Hey you  
  
would yell at me if I did anything like that!"she said with a spark of anger. Rei  
  
grinned,"Because your Usagi no baka!" Usagi began to sniffle. Mamoru sighed,"Please  
  
girls, I'm trying to drive!!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"*snoooooooooooore* Mamoru...*drooooooool* ooh..hee hee..." Rei tried to not pay  
  
attention to the sleeping baka next to her on the plane. "I swear if she goes 'hee hee' _one more time.._"  
  
Mamoru was blushing from the seat in front of them,"That's Usagi..she's got a real imagination so to   
  
speak.." Ami who was sitting by Mamoru was engrossed in a book entitled,"Mathematical equations  
  
for trips, volume 2." Of course this was far from unsual. Minako looked outside the plane window.  
  
Makoto was seated next to her and looked miserable. She held the sick bag close to her,"The  
  
bad thing is Nerima is so far away we have to go by plane..I *urgh*" Poor Makoto, she  
  
must really hate planes, considering that how her parents well..died on one Minako thought with a frown.  
  
"But Minako-chan...I will fill many sick bags if it means you find the man of your dreams!" Minako  
  
wrinkled her nose,"Uh, thanks Makoto..that's nice to uh..know.." Makoto smiled and then the plane  
  
took a dip. "Oh..*urrrk*!" Minako moved back against the window,"Ah..Makoto-chan.."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Saotome!!" Ryouga screamed as Ranma walked outside the high school. "Prepare to die!"  
  
he said and delivered a flying kick, which Ranma dodged with ease. Ryouga stumbled but maintaned  
  
his balance. "What did I do now?" Ranma said with a slight yawn. "You betrayed Akane, from  
  
what I heard you and Shampoo had a romantic rendevouz!" Ranma sighed,"Hey for the last time,  
  
she was the one who came in saying , 'Wo ai ni! Shampoo and Ranma go somewhere special now!' It  
  
wasn't my fault!" Ryouga sneered,"Pig! If you were a real man you would've refused."  
  
Ranma laughed,"Whose calling who pig, P-chan? And besides Shampoo literally knocked me  
  
out and dragged me to the beach..did you expect me to somehow snap out of unconciousness  
  
and run away? Even _you_ can't do that, man." Ryouga was quiet for a moment. "It's the principle  
  
of it!" he said with feeling. Ranma laughed,"Ooh, Ryouga. You've been using big words lately, like  
  
'rendevouz' and 'principle' wanna treat?" Ryouga only grinned,"Don't talk, I know exactly what you  
  
got on that quiz and I am more than willing to tell Akane." Ranma turned pale for a moment."You wouldn't.."  
  
Ryouga took a fighting stance. "Oh not this again.."  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The airplane finally landed and both Minako and Makoto thanked kami-sama. Makoto  
  
because she was airsick, numerous times. And Minako because, she had to sit by her.  
  
"Ooh..Mamoru..I dunno..but..OK! Hee hee!" Rei looked at Mamoru for permission. He grimly  
  
nodded and Rei smiled evily. "Oh..Mamoru..now I have to say..*OWWCH!*" Usagi yelled out in  
  
pain as Rei smacked her over the head. Usagi's yelp snapped Ami out of her trance and she looked  
  
up from the book for the first time since the plane trip had begun. "Huh, we left?" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Minako grabbed her suitcase and Makoto grabbed her arm,"Minako, it's the one!" Makoto said pointing  
  
to the handsome cleancut man a few seats down. Minako blushed could it be... and then she noticed  
  
the redhead clinging to his shoulder. "Uh Makoto..I think your a little too excited, she said he was _in_  
  
Nermia. Not an airplane." Minako sighed as she pulled her bags out. "I don't even know this trip  
  
is really worth the trouble.." Makoto grabbed Minako's skirt,"I barfed ten times to make sure that you  
  
met the man of all eternity. You will believe it's worth the trouble, and like it." Makoto said dangerously.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma walked off,"Bye,buh P-chan!" Ranma said snidely as the little piglett looked up at him.  
  
There really is no need to describe what happened. "Bweee!" the pig shouted angrily.  
  
[translation: you come back hear you snot nosed...insert anything bad here] Ranma just  
  
laughed, completely unaware of Ryouga's insult. "Bweeee, bweee!" [translation:Where am  
  
I going to find some hot water?] Ryouga crawled into Furikan High and made sure no one spotted him.  
  
"Bweee!" [translation:there's some!] Ryouga thought as he saw the hot water in the Home Education  
  
class. Ryouga tipped over the kettle and the water poured onto him. He breathed a sigh of relief, human  
  
again..the only bad thing was that upon turning into P-chan he..shed his clothes. Here comes  
  
the death sprint.. Ryouga gulped, grabbed a text book, and ran out and to the entrance. Trying  
  
his best to ignore the gasps and comments of course. "I'll kill you Ranma!"  
  
[note: Yes, Ryouga was very embarrassed, and yes he found his clothes as well. Yup, all you fan girls  
rushing to Furikan High can go home now *awww!*]  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, this place isn't so bad.." Rei remarked as they passed a nearby Dojo. "Smells good.."  
  
Usagi said later as they passed a restaruant called "Ucchan's" Makoto nodded,"Let's go eat."  
  
Ukyou Kuonji looked up as five pretty girls, and a one guy walked into the restraunt.  
  
"Welcome to Ucchan's how can I help you?" The blonde girl with the weird hairstyle eye's  
  
lit up,"Oooh..Okonomiyaki! That's like a pizza right? I'll take a combonation!" The other  
  
girls made their orders and sat down. "So what brings you to Nerima?" the young chef asked  
  
as the Okonomiyaki sizzled on the grill. The girl with the red bow opened her mouth but the one  
  
with the ponytail interuppted her,"We're going to help find a friend some true love.."   
  
Ukyou smiled,"True love.." she trailed off thinking about Ranma in particular. "Ohh, Okonomiyaki  
  
is ready." she said and gave the girls and the guy their orders. Usagi ate up and reminded Ukyou  
  
of how Ranma ate. Minako sighed and began to eat hers, until she heard a voice from outside  
  
the restraunt. It sounded familiar and Minako felt something. "Ranma, I'll kill you!" the chef  
  
must have heard this too,"Welcome to Nerima, if you ignore all the strange things you might  
  
actually enjoy it!" she said and burst out laughing. "My name's Ukyou Kuonji by the way."  
  
The girls introduced themselves. "So Minako-san.." Ukyou said,"Your true love is suppose to be here?"  
  
Minako nodded and blushed,"He's suppose to be some lost boy.." The chef's face frowned and  
  
she burst out laughing. "Ah Ryouga!" she said. "Ryouga..ry-ou-ga.." Minako sounded out the  
  
name, liking the way it rolled off her tounge. Ukyou kept laughing,"Well, even though he's  
  
a jacka** he does have redeeming qualities!" she said with a grin. Minako looked up,"He's bad?"  
  
Ukyou shook her head,"Not my type, but I'll let you in on a secret..he is pretty kawaii.."  
  
Makoto smiled,"Ah, Minako! The old spook was right! We'll find this Ryouga and you'll  
  
introduce yourself..and fall in love and have those many kids." Usagi coughed,"You  
  
forgot something Makoto-chan." Makoto blushed,"Ah..get married first, though!!" This caused  
  
everyone to burst out laughing again.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter one Status: Ended  
  
Chapter Two Status: Coming soon.  
  
----------  
  
Notes:  
  
chan-close friend  
  
san-Mr., Ms.  
  
Wo ai ni- kinda like 'i love you', I forgot  
  
kawaii-cute *can mean pretty for girls*  
  
Baka-idiot  
  
arigotou-thank you  
  
gomen-sorry  
  
Okonomiyaki-japanese pizza  
  
Yushiko Toaba- isn't real, so don't go on yahoo looking for her latest videos  
  
Minako-Mina  
  
Usagi-Serena  
  
Rei-duh (Raye)  
  
Ami-duh (Amy)  
  
Mamoru-Darien  
  
Makoto-Lita  
  
fan girls - a female(s) obssessed with bishounen anime/video game guys 


	2. Chapter 2: Ryouga and Minako

  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
Chapter 2: Ryouga and Minako  
  
  
o/ I'm sorry that I'm not honest  
  
I say that in my dreams  
  
my thoughts are gonna short circut  
  
i want to see you now  
  
it makes me want to cry the moonlight  
  
but im not allowed to call after midnight  
  
cause' im naive what can i do  
  
when my heart is a kaliedeoscope  
  
guided by the light of the moon  
  
we'll meet each other  
  
again and again  
  
couting each blinking constellation  
  
forecasting the outcome of this love  
  
we were born in the same country  
  
miracle romance  
  
i believe in it  
  
miracle oomph!/o  
  
Usagi was cut short as Rei put her hands over her mouth,"Usagi no baka! Do you really think we want to   
  
hear that throughout the whole trip?" Usagi teared up. "But my mom said I had a beautiful voice?"  
  
Rei grinned evily,"And was this before or after she disowned you?" Usagi turned red,"What! My momma  
  
loves me, atleast I have one!" There's a touchy subject.. Minako thought grimly. Usagi clamped her   
  
hands over her mouth,"Oh Rei-chan, I'm so sorry..I forgot.." [Rei's mother died of heart problems  
  
when she was young] "It's Ok Usagi no baka." Rei said. Major bonding moment..now.. Minako  
  
predicted as Rei said,"Besides I'm sure your mom will keel over if she has to deal with another year of  
  
you.." Usagi flushed, but there was a smile."Hey!" Minako laughed,"Wonder if they were seperated at   
  
birth? All though they look nothing alike."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryouga had not had a good day. That was believable since he had almost just Shi Shi Hokkodaned a  
  
nearby lake. He took a deep breath Ranma Saotome..you jerk..not only did you insult my honor...  
  
you made me run _naked_ through the halls of Furikan High! Arrgh! "Shi Shi Hokkodan!!!!"  
  
[FWOOOOOM..SPLASH...FWISH]  
  
There went the lake.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Did you just hear an explosion nearby?" Minako asked.  
  
"Nah, I think your hearing things."  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Well atleast I got that out of my system.." Ryouga muttered as the mist from  
  
what you to be a lake covered him. Luckily it was warm enough from the attack  
  
not to make Ryouga go through the embarrassing procedure of changing forms.  
  
Just then he noticed a group of girls who were walking on a sidewalk nearby  
  
starring at him. Uh, I guess I made a loud explosion..  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you _see that_?" Rei said in astonishment at the totaled lake. Makoto  
  
smiled,"No, I don't think you see _that_.." she said pointing to the boy  
  
nearby the lake. "oohh chi waa waa!" Makoto made a little noise of approval.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes,"All you ever think about is boy-..woah what a slice  
  
of cake!" Usagi said and her jaw went slack. Mamoru grunted. Makoto grinned,"Speechless too,neh?  
  
He took my breath away. What about it Minako-chan, think he's the one?"  
  
Minako blinked and watched as the boy breathed hard as if he had just exerted  
  
alot of energy. "I don't know, but for some reason.." she stopped when she noticed that  
  
Makoto wasn't listening anymore. To be more exact, she was _panting_. Rei and Minako  
  
exchanged glances,"Maybe we should get her out of here before she passess out. Usagi too."  
  
Rei said and looked at Usagi standing almost camatose besides Makoto. "Not a bad idea.."  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryouga looked at the two girls who looked like they had a medical condition.  
  
One was reading, and the other one was shaking her head in dissapointment. The guy  
  
was starring at Ryouga for some reason. But what really caught him was the one with  
  
the bow and long blonde hair. You don't see that many girls like that around here..  
  
Ryouga thought starring at the pretty girl. She looked back and then said something to  
  
the girl with black hair, they both nodded and dragged the sick looking girls  
  
away. Ryouga blinked,"For some reason..that girl..."  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Tendo Dojo:  
  
"Yo , Akane!" Ranma said and walked in,"'Sup?" Akane glarred at him,"Your  
  
late for training Ranma." Ranma shrugged,"Next time I'll bring a note, Ms.Tendo.."  
  
he said saractically.   
  
[SLAM!]  
  
Akane gripped her mallet with ease. Ranma lay on the floor and groaned.  
  
"You better not act this way when the guest arrive."  
  
"Guest?" Ranma croaked from the floor.  
  
"Yeah, dad said that to get more money we're going to let some people rent  
  
the extra rooms in the dojo. He got a group of six people and..he wants to make  
  
sure everything for them is absolutely NORMAL." Akane growled.  
  
"Oh that'll be easy...I change into a girl, dad changes into a panda,  
  
I have three fiancess (and a girl who pretends to be my fiancee')  
  
and two of those girls are out for blood (namely Shampoo and Kodachi)  
  
and you expect things to be normal???"  
  
[SLAM!]  
  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Well this is the place. The Tendo Dojo." Mamoru said. Makoto  
  
had just regained her normal breathing pattern from after the lake  
  
and Usagi's eyes looked a bit more normal. Makoto was still muttering,"Ooh  
  
chi waa waa.." though. They rand the doorbell and a pigtailed boy answered the door.  
  
"Oh, uh guys it's them!" he said turning his head to yell inside the Dojo.  
  
Makoto began to breathe quickly and shortly and Minako had to elbow her  
  
so she could gain composure."I'm surprised you haven't died yet in your young  
  
life." Minako said with a grin. "I stay alive in the hopes that the boy  
  
I'm dying over will whisk me away.." Makoto whispered. "Hello, I'm Rei Hino  
  
and these are.." Rei introduced each girl as they walked in. A girl with  
  
short hair jumped up,"Hello! I'm Akane, do you guys know any martial arts?"  
  
Rei raised her hand, and Makoto and Minako waved their hands slightly. Ami shrugged  
  
and Usagi shook her head feircly. The two other girls bowed and introduced  
  
themselves. Once everyone knew eachother they went to put their stuff up.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Minako and Makoto were sharing a room [Rei and Ami shared a room, Usagi sleeps  
  
in Akane's room and Mamoru in Ranma's and Genma's] Minako set her suitcase  
  
down."Well heck, if I don't find him atleast I'll have a good time."  
  
Makoto smiled,"Yeah, but it sucks that the hottie pigtailed boy is engaged  
  
to Akane." Minako smiled,"They make a cute couple, wish I could have a realtionship  
  
like that." Makoto laughed,"She smacked him against the head six times!"  
  
Minako shrugged,"So, that's what bonds people together. Each time Rei and Usagi  
  
argue they become closer friends!" Makoto nodded,"Yeah..well besides that. The boy  
  
at the lake." Minako rolled her eyes,"If you go 'ohh chi waa waa' one more time.."  
  
Makoto grinned,"Boy at lake no ai.." she said and got a far off look. "Very  
  
funny Makoto-chan. I sense you'll be married at age 18 at this rate." Makoto  
  
smiled,"Two years and I'm waiting!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I may be wrong.." Rei said putting her books up. "But everyone I've  
  
met here gave me a strange sensation. Their aura and chi really amaze me. Especially  
  
that boy at the lake." Ami looked up from her book,"You suspect youma?"  
  
Rei shrugged,"I dunno, and it's been so long I'm pretty sure that the body  
  
suits and miniskirts don't fit anymore." Ami giggled,"That never stopped us  
  
in the past.I'm Sailor Mercury, in this small outfit provided I'll punish  
  
you!" Rei burst out laughing."Ami-chan, what a sense of humor!"  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryouga crept up on the Tendo Dojo. This time it'll be a fair fight Ranma..  
  
he thought and snuck to the back of the Dojo. He heard footsteps in the  
  
training room. Here goes nothing..prepare yourself Ranma...  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I knew the bathroom was to the left!" Minako said and turned towards  
  
the entrance. Then her sailor senshi instinct kicked on. Someone was behind  
  
her. "Prepare to die!!!" a male voice shouted and the next thing Minako  
  
knew someone was trying to kick her. With her acrobatic skills  
  
she did a backflip, hit the wall and propelled herself in the air. She  
  
landed a kick on the mysterious foe. The boy landed to the ground and blinked  
  
at Minako who towered above him,"Ah! Your not Ranma!"  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
This girl is not Ranma.. Ryouga thought and felt his face heat up.  
  
The girl looked equally surprised, as her eyes were wide,she was clutching  
  
her throat and her mouth was open in a little 'o'. "W-who are you!"  
  
they blurted out at the same time. "I should be the one asking since  
  
you were the one who attacked me!" the girl said defensively. Where  
  
do I remember her from?? Oh! She was one of the girls at the lake  
  
"Ah, gomen I thought you were someone else!" Ryouga said and apologized.  
  
"Why would you be attacking someone like that in the first place?  
  
You could've killed me!" she said in protest. Well I don't think  
  
so considering she moved pretty darn fast for a girl Ryouga thought.  
  
"There is someone here I have to settle a score with. Gomen again. I  
  
didn't mean to attack you." This girls kinda cute. And she even managed to  
  
kick me..  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma and the others heard a scream and a loud thudding noise from  
  
upstairs. Running to the training room, they saw Minako in a defensive  
  
position and Ryouga on the ground. "Ryouga!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"I didn't know you knew karate, Minako-san!" Akane said looking  
  
at the floored Ryouga. "The slice of cake!" "Ohh chi waa waa..whew,honey!"  
  
everyone turned to look at Usagi and Makoto for a moment. "What?"  
  
Ranma laughed,"Hah, Ryouga come back to get revenge? I certainly  
  
look like a blonde alright! I mean I can see the resemblance!"  
  
Ranma teased. Ryouga flushed and stood up."Ok. That's it Ranma, you  
  
and me!" There was a loud whistle from Usagi and Makoto. Mamoru,Ranma,  
  
and Ryouga turned to glare at them. "Hey, you enjoy seeing girls fight,  
  
how do you think we feel?"  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Minako stood in the middle of this feeling very awkward. Ryouga, the  
  
boy she had just met glared at Ranma. The tension was so thick you could  
  
cut it with a knife. Minako sweatdropped when she saw Makoto sweeping  
  
the air in knife like motions. "Move out of the way.." Ryouga growled  
  
at Minako,"I don't want you to get hurt..." Minako frowned,"Hey!  
  
If I can remember clearly I was the one who kicked your butt!"  
  
Ryouga's eyebrows raised up."That was a stroke of luck!" Minako  
  
frowned again,"No way! I'm experienced with these sort of things,  
  
I fight all the time as Sailor-"  
  
"SHHHH!"  
  
Ranma and Ryouga blinked at the reaction from the four girls and guy.  
  
"Uh...well anyway, I know what I'm doing!" Minako said softly.  
  
"This isn't your fight." Ryouga said and walked past Minako.  
  
"Ok, Ranma bring it on!!"  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
[CRACK!]  
  
  
There Ryouga went through the door of the training room. Ranma clapped  
  
his hands,"Well that's over with.." Makoto and Usagi who had been shaking  
  
their fist in the air and panting finally stopped.  
  
"Ranma you insert any insult here!! You insert anything bad here!  
  
I should insert threat here, you hear me!" Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever." Minako walked up and bent over him,he blinked at the  
  
pretty girl being so close. "I think you fought well." she said  
  
in awe."I could never do that.." Ryouga blinked,"I-I-could show you.."  
  
There was a loud whistle from Makoto.  
  
Well there went that moment. Everyone thought [cept' Makoto who had  
  
a devilish look on her face]  
  
"Oh, Makoto-chan!"  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter two status:Completed  
  
Chapter three status: coming soon.  
_____________________________________  
  
notes:  
  
Shi Shi Hokkodan- an attack by Ryouga based on his mood [usually  
  
triggered by depression, and he's depressed all the time]  
  
Sailor Mercury-the fighter Ami turns into magically  
  
chi [ki] : a force that is acchieved through state of mind  
  
aura: a mystical surrounding, usually different colors. auras  
  
can change due to your mood..atleast that's what people say.  
  
The song at the beggiging-Moonlight legend, the sailor moon theme song  
  
translated from japanese into english ^_^  
  
ooh chi waa waa- doesn't mean anything, but I heard someone make this noise before  
  
what a slice of cake-err..it's basically meaning 'cute' 'hot' 'very appealing'  
  
except it's explained through food.[In Usagi's case]  
  
sailor senshi-sailor warrior  



	3. P-chan and Minako.

  
  
"Where are we now."  
  
This took a long time for me to write and put out ^_^;  
  
Chapter Three,"P-chan and Minako."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Minako sighed and relaxed in a nice warm bath Kasumi had so generously prepared.  
  
She settled down and leaned her head against the edge. The whole room was a giant bath so  
  
all of the girls were spread around on opposite sides of the room. "Hey, you know that Ryouga  
  
guy was awfully cute, just like that chef said." Makoto said. "Chya, I knooow.." Usagi said dreamily.  
  
"I dunno, he did seem slightly violent." Akane stepped into the room in a pink towel,"Oh,  
  
that's only when Ranma's around. The rest of the time he's pretty OK. Can I join you?"  
  
"Sure. Rei said,"Hey, ya know Minako is suppose to be looking for some guy named Ryouga."  
  
All eyes focused on Minako, the peacfulness of the bath now destroyed. "Oh please guys,  
  
not now." Minako said blushing. Minako picked at the fuzz of the comfey pink  
  
towl she had wrapped around her to avoid the stares. "Nihao, Ranma!" a familiar  
  
voice broke out across the room. A girl with purple hair came in also in a pink towel  
  
that she must have snagged. "Where Ranma?" This seemed to cause Akane to  
  
make a loud noise of dissaproval. "Ranma, isn't taking a bath now Shampoo." she  
  
said between clenched teeth. "Kays then, Shampoo be back when he do." "Like FUN, you will."  
  
Akane said. "Be quite uncute girl." Shampoo muttered before she left. "Who's that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh that's Shampoo, Ranma's other fiancee." Akane said and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You mean he has more than one?" Ami asked surprised. "Three including me, but  
  
it's a loong story. Besides we were talking about Minako and Ryouga." Minako  
  
sighed inwardly and ducked her head under the water in an half hearted attempt  
  
to drown herself from the embarrassment. "Oh come back out Minako-chan!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Heh, buh bye P-chan." Ranma said with a snide grin. The pig let out an oink  
  
of hate. Ranma had decided to 'personally' get rid of his little 'friend' Ryouga.  
  
[Ranma you insert a curse here you should insert something crude here]  
  
Ranma just laughed, not knowing what Ryouga had just said to him in pig  
  
tounge. Ranma gave Ryouga a little kick and the pig landed face first in the dirt.  
  
Ryouga heard the door slam behind him. The door opened again and Ranma smirked,"Oh  
  
by the way, you can come back here to find you clothes." he said and held  
  
up a pair of green pants playfully. That did it. Ryouga shouted everything (in pig of course)  
  
bad in the book at Ranma. Ranma closed the door, but not without laughing his  
  
head off. Ryouga had to sneak back into the dojo somehow. So he could KILL  
  
Ranma. After a while of searching he found an open window. Struggling  
  
with all his pig might he managed to pull himself into the window.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, I'm going downstairs to watch a move with Akane? Join me? Makoto  
  
asked. Minako shook her head,"I'm going straight to bed, I'm dead tired."  
  
Makoto nodded sympathetically and headed downstairs. Minako  
  
yawned and opened her bedroom door. On her bed there was a black pig he  
  
looked up at her, it's wide eyes refelcting horror. "Oh my gosh, your so cute!"  
  
Minako said perking right up. She was kind of glad Artemis had decided  
  
to stay at the Aino's house for the trip he certainly wouldn't like her saying another  
  
pet was cuter than him. The pig seemed to blush at that comment.  
  
Minako picked it up and held it in a tight embrace, that seemed to make the little  
  
piglett blush even more. "Your so cute..you must be one of the Tendo's pets."  
  
The piglett seemed to nod. "Well I'm sure Akane, wouldn't mind you keeping  
  
me company tonight." The pig turned deep crimson at that comment. "I swear,  
  
if I knew any better I'd say you acted human!" The pig only sighed.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryouga shut his little eyes as Minako changed into a night dress. Minako  
  
turned around to see the little piglett's eyes shut tightly. "Aww. What's the matter.  
  
Look at me." Ryouga slowly opened one eye, and was relieved to see Minako  
  
was dressed. "Aww! Your soo cute!" Minako said again. Ryouga blushed, even  
  
though he knew the comment was directed at P-chan not him. He really hated that.  
  
He bounced a little as Minako crawled under the sheets. In an embarassed fury  
  
he tried to leave the bed but Minako grabbed him and propped him against  
  
her on the soft light blue pillow. He sat right on her beautiful golden hair, and  
  
it was beautiful to him. Even more beautiful than Akane's. Wow never thought I'D  
  
think THAT Ryouga thought and blushed. Minako on second thought pulled  
  
him closer. Ryouga was afraid he was going to pass out from blushing so much.  
  
"You know, animals are always good to talk to. They never tell your secrets,  
  
or critize you..it's hard to find good humans like that. Especially guys." Minako  
  
said slightly depressed. I'm like that... Ryouga thought and listened intently  
  
to Minako. "You know, I always kinda feel lost when it comes to these things  
  
you know love." Ryouga nodded feircly and Minako giggled. "Oh, I swear!"  
  
she said but then her smile faded and Ryouga kind of felt bad it did.  
  
"I've been in so many different relationships and it never turns out right.  
  
A few I wasn't serious about and then there were the few that broke my heart.  
  
'specially with Alan. I still kind of feel angry that my friend did that to me.  
  
It was a while back in England.." Minako told him the whole story.  
  
Wow, that's so sad. Ryouga thought and nodded. Minako grinned,"I'm  
  
glad to see that someone understands..I wonder if I'll find someone like you, I wonder  
  
what your name is anyway? I felt stupid at first talking to a pig, but you've changed  
  
my mind. I wish you were human." Ryouga' heart beat a little faster at that. Noone  
  
had ever told him, or even hinted to him that they liked his regular form better than his  
  
cursed form. No one. Not even Akari. "G'night, buddy." Minako said and fell asleep.  
  
Ryouga thought about what just went on. Minako.. he thought and fell asleep in  
  
a blanket of golden hair.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryouga had probaly slept better than he did in his whole life. He turned around with a little  
  
thud to notice Minako was not there. He heard her brushing her teeth in the bathroom.  
  
He didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed, but he also didn't want to stay in his pig  
  
form for the whole day. So he ran to the kitchen to see his clothes folded in a corner of the room.  
  
He was glad noone had noticed them. He saw Kasumi had a kettle on the oven for morning tea.  
  
Sorry Kasumi.. Ryouga thought and knocked over the hot kettle on him. Owwch!  
  
Ryouga thought angrily, and now in his human form he dressed quickly. He managed to  
  
get all his stuff together and leave before anyone came over to ask what the racket was.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma,Kasumi and the others ran into the kitchen to see what the noise was. The first  
  
thing Ranma noticed was the bunddle of Ryouga's clothes in the corner were no longer  
  
there and that the kettle had been knocked over. "Who did this?" Kasumi wondered aloud.  
  
"I bet I know." Ranma said with a smirk. "Hey, what was that?" Minako stumbled into  
  
the kitchen slightly alseep. "Kettle knocked over." Akane said. Minako nodded,"Oh, by  
  
the way. Did you see a little black pig go by? A pet of yours I think?" Akane nodded.  
  
"Yeah, P-chan. Why do you ask?" Minako smiled,"P-chan. Well I found the little  
  
cutie in my room last night and I let him share my bed with me. I was just making sure he was OK."  
  
Akane nodded,"Yeah, he is a good overnite buddy, he usually dissapears alot. But he always  
  
comes back again." Ranma sighed,"Hooo booy. He's done it now." Ranma said aloud.  
  
Everyone stared at him,"Nevermind.." Ranma grunted.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryouga stopped a little distance from the Tendo House. Sighing he sat down on the street.  
  
A familiar old lady(the spook from the psyhcic fair perhaps? heh,heh) wondered over to where he sat.  
  
"Trouble?" she asked. Ryouga grimly nodded."Girl trouble.." he admitted.  
  
"Why don't you tell me all about it.." the lady said said. Ryouga nodded,"Well, I've ..err my friend has been  
  
in love with this one girl for a while, but she doesn't love him for himself, and he think she's  
  
in love with Ran--err someone else..." The lady nodded as Ryouga continued.  
  
"And there is this one girl who also likes him, but he isn't sure if she truly  
  
likes him for him..err if you know what I mean." The lady nodded. "But now I--err my  
  
friend, thinks he might be developing feelings for this one girl, who is kind,sweet,beautiful  
  
and just like him in alot of ways. AND she might actually like me-eeer..him for who  
  
he is." Ryouga was glad to get that off his chest. The lady smiled,"Well then this  
  
last girl is obviously the best choice. If she is all those things you said and likes you, I mean  
  
your 'friend' for who he is, then it's obvious what you ..I mean your friend should do."  
  
"And that is?" Ryouga asked, and sighed a little. "I can't tell you, besides your "friend" should  
  
figure that out for himself. Right?" Ryouga nodded weakly,"I guess your right."  
  
"Don't worry sunny. Your ..friend..will make the right choice in the end.."  
  
Ryouga sighed. The lady was weird, but she did seem to have some truth to her.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"So you sure this will work?" Pluto asked. Queen Venus smiled,"I'm absolutely sure.  
  
If Serenity's daughter can have a true love than mine should as well. And this boy and her  
  
are destined to be, I can feel it." Pluto sighed,"But really in a form of an old hag? I really  
  
don't think I can handle it." Queen Venus laughed, almost micheiviously as her daughter.  
  
"Oh Plu-chan." Pluto didn't like that nickname. "I understand, Minako does diserve it."  
  
Queen Venus smiled,"I'm sure you can revel yourself another time later. Just please do  
  
this one favor." Pluto nodded,"Interferring with time..I could get in serious trouble."  
  
Queen Venus smiled,"Love is always a risk..besides there is also someone special  
  
in your future..in everyone's future. Besides, Serenity would understand. Love is a slight  
  
loophole in the taboo. Atleast in my book." Pluto shook her head but smiled none the less.  
  
"Thanks Plu-chan."  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Egad, it's a conspiracy!  
  
Queen Venus: SHHH!  
  
Err..right, to be continued..  
  
  
  



	4. The way she is.

  
"Where are we now."  
  
Chapter Four,"The way she is."  
  
Took me long enough to start writing on this again,neh? Please review it. I've only gotten like two so  
far! Pretty please?  
____________________________________________  
  
"Hey, I gotta go!" Akane said at the door of the dojo. "Good." Ranma quipped. "You shutup." Akane   
  
growled. "Where are you going?" Rei asked. Akane smiled,"I'm on the crew for the Spring Dance."  
  
Ranma made a gagging sound. "I told you to shutup." Akane repeated. "Hey, can we join you?  
  
Maybe help out?" Makoto asked. "Yeah, sounds like lotsa fun!" Usagi joined in. Ami nodded,"Yes."  
  
Akane grinned at all the attention,"Yeah sure, we need a helping hand."Ranma laughed again.  
  
"Yeah, because nobody at school wanted anything to do with it!"he said."You'll help too then, Raaanmaaa."  
  
Akane said between clenched teeth. "Say what?" Ranma said. "Don't mess with me Ranma! Let's  
  
go!" Ranma grumbled something and headed out of the door in front of Akane. "Yeah, Mamo-chan!  
  
You go to!" Mamoru sighed, but stood up. "Hey, wait a second." Rei said and looked around.  
  
"Where's Minkao?"  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Minako had decided to go out on a walk to exlpore Nerima. It got her out of the house, and away  
  
from Makoto and the other's teasing. A cool breeze whipped at her hair. "Hm, wish I had P-chan with me.  
  
He's so adorable, but I still can't get over the fact that there is something about that pig that  
  
I just don't know.. what could it be?" Minako asked aloud. The wind blew the question  
  
back in her face. Perhaps by fate, or the authors way of writing Ryouga happened to be walking  
  
along the same pathway as Minako. He looked up at Minako, and she responded by giving  
  
him a friendly smile. He blushed crimson and looked down at his feet. "Hi!" Minako chirped.  
  
"Oh, hi.." Ryouga mummbled. Minako blinked for a moment and then looked closely at Ryouga's  
  
face. She studied a bandana around his head..the same bandana as P-chan..."Hmm.." Minako said aloud.  
  
Ryouga looked up at her again curiously,"W-what is it?" Minako shrugged."Uh, nothing I guess. Wanna  
  
walk with me?" she asked politely. Ryouga was quite for a moment,"S-sure.." he stuttered.  
  
Minako grinned and walked besides him. The sky threatened rain but they didn't seem to notice.  
  
"So you study martial arts?" Minako asked. Ryouga nodded, and smiled slightly exposing one  
  
of his famous fangs. "Really, I hear Ranma does." Ryouga cringed. "You really hate Ranma?"  
  
Minako asked. Ryouga suddenly began to feel very comfortable,"Not..hate..just I really  
  
don't like him. He's kind of an.." Minako interuptted him,"I get the picture." she said with a smile.  
  
Ryouga nodded,"Yeah." Minko couldn't help looking over at the bandana, and finally she blurted  
  
out. "Ever hear about England?" Ryouga shook his head feircly. "Your..lying." Minako said.  
  
They stopped walking. "Uh..no I mean I know there is an England, but I never heard anything  
  
interesting about it..I mean not about a guy name Ala--errr, nothing interesting."  
  
Minako raised an eyebrow,"Oh?" she asked. She may not have been as smart as Ami,  
  
but she could certainly tell something was up. "Nope." Ryouga said lamely.  
  
Minako pulled her face close to his and ignored the fact he was blushing and shaking inwardly.  
  
"Hmmm..then why do you wear the same bandana as P-chan?" Ryouga was silent.  
  
"A ha! Your P-chan!!!" Minako said incrediously and pointed a fingure in his direction.  
  
Ryouga hung his head down. I bet she hates me for last night... Ryouga thought  
  
sadly. He felt a Shi shi hokodan coming on. He looked up and expected to see a face full  
  
of anger and disgust, but instead she was smiling. "It's true, isn't it?" Ryouga nodded slowly.  
  
Minako smiled a little wider,"If your wondering I'm not mad at you.." she said, and that lifted  
  
a lot of weight off his shoulders. "A little miffed at you for not telling me though.."  
  
Ryouga blushed and twindled his fingures,"Uh..what about..well you know?" Minako  
  
sighed," I won't hold that against you, since I forced you." Ryouga nodded.  
  
"And you were very polite in not peeking." she added, and Ryouga nodded. Minako laughed slightly.  
  
"Does Akane know?" Ryouga froze. "Well..I won't tell her..on one condition." Ryouga looked  
  
up,"And that is?" Minako winked,"You don't stay in her room anymore." Ryouga nodded.  
  
"And I will not get angry with you on another condition." Minako said. Ryouga nodded,"Yes?"  
  
Minako grinned,"I preffer to talk with you as Ryouga, not P-chan. You're a great listener."  
  
Ryouga smiled graciously at the compliment. She likes me for..me..? Ryouga wondered.  
  
Minako grabbed his hand,"Let's go back to the dojo and have some tea. You can tell  
  
me all about the P-chan buisness..since you know about me being Sailor V and all.  
  
I'll keep your secret and you keep mine." Minako said and winked. Ryouga nodded blankly.  
  
Minako tugged his hand,"Oh common silly! Move your feet!" Ryouga blushed and allowed  
  
Minako to guide him back into the dojo. They managed to get there before the storm hit.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-chan!" Minako called into the house cheerfully. She knew that Kasumi was  
  
going out for groceries, and Nabiki was going out shopping, and Soun was at a martial  
  
arts show but where was everyone else? "Hello?" Minako asked looking around, confused.  
  
"Looks like we're alone." she said. Ryouga jumped a little,"Then I'll go!" he said and made a beeline for  
  
the door. "Sit." Minako ordered and Ryouga sat at the dining table. "I'll get the tea set and we'll  
  
have a nice long chat. I'm not the greatest listener in the world, but I'll try." Minako said and  
  
dissapeared into the kitchen. When she came back out she was grinning,"It's raining. Good  
  
thing we got home early." Ryouga only nodded. "So Ryouga how did you become P-chan?"  
  
Minako asked and sat across from him. "Well it started in a place called Jusenkyo.."  
  
Minako tried not to giggled by the time he finished his story. "It's not funny."  
  
Ryouga said coldly. "Well someone almost cooked you." Ryouga sighed.  
  
"Oh, Ryo-chan your too touchy!" Minako said. "Ryo-chan?" Ryouga asked, flushing.  
  
Minako nodded,"Can I call you that?" she asked. Ryouga nodded weakly.  
  
The kettle whistled and Minako stood up,"Tea's ready." she stated the obvious and  
  
went into the kitchen and then came out with the kettle of tea. She poured a cup for her  
  
and Ryouga. It was a while since Ryouga had had some warm tea at home. He sipped the  
  
tea and it burned the roof of his mouth a little. He ignored it though. "This is good!"  
  
Ryouga said proudly. "Oh, your a little to grateful..what about your family life?"  
  
Ryouga laughed,"Uh, my family is famous for..a bad sense of direction. We're usually  
  
not home, since we can't really find it." Minako giggled a little. "Only child?" she asked.  
  
Ryouga nodded. Minako smiled,"Me too! See we have a lot in common." she said with a smile.  
  
Ryouga started to not be so tense. "Yeah, I guess so." he said. "Have you had anything to eat?"  
  
Minako asked. Ryouga shook his head, and Minako smiled. "I'll find something in the fridge..I'm  
  
not much of a chef though.." Minako said. Ryouga stood up,"You don't have to do all of this."  
  
Minako shook her head,"I don't mind, sit." Ryouga obdiently sat. Minako looked through  
  
the fridge and stopped when she noticed that the storm had gotten a little feirce. She  
  
shrugged it off and reached into the fridge when the power went off.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Minako?" Ryouga got up and nearly tripped over his backpack. Ryouga headed for the kitchen,  
  
but passed it and almost walked outside. "Ryouga I'm right here!" Minako said from behind him.  
  
Ryouga turned around to see Minako a few inches from him. She held something in her hands and in  
  
a few seconds a candle was lit,"Hi..mu ha ha ha." she said and held up the candle to her face goofily.  
  
Ryouga grinned a little,"That's not funny." he lied. Minako grinned,"Oh it is..mu ha ha ha." she said again.  
  
Ryouga made a little lunge for the candle. "Hah!" he said in triumph. Minako whipped out something  
  
from her back and seconds later another candle was lit. "Nyaah." she said and stuck out her tounge  
  
at him playfully. "Come back here!" Ryouga said, Minako ran to the other side of the room and stopped  
  
at the door,"I'm going to check the power outside..since you can't." she said. Ryouga nodded. Minako turned around to  
  
open the door and she couldn't. She finally tugged it open and when she did she saw that it  
  
was not a smart move to go outside. The wind was blowing the dojo dangerously to one side.  
  
"Eeeep." Minako squeeked and closed the door. She turned to Ryouga and sweatdropped.  
  
He just shrugged. A few seconds later Minako had found the flashlight and Ryouga set the candles  
  
on opposite sides of the room. They both sat on the couch and sighed. Minako held the flashlight  
  
towards the ceiling and began to make little swoops with them. She didn't even notice she was leaning  
  
on Ryouga. "Oh sorry.." Ryouga blushed,"It's ok.." he muttered. The rain calmed down a bit.  
  
"Uh..Mina-chan.." Ryouga said. Minako blushed at the nickname,"Yeah.?" Ryouga twindled  
  
his thumbs,"I was wondering.." the door finally opened. "Hey guys we're home and--!" Makoto  
  
stopped when she saw Minako and Ryouga curled up on the couch. "Ahh! I knew it!"  
  
"Oh please, Makoto-chan!" Minako begged in embarrassment.  
  
"Why Ryouga I never knew!" Ranma teased.  
  
"Ranma.." Ryouga balled his hand into a fist.  
  
It looked like things were going quite well in the Tendo Dojo..from the usual.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Konnichiwa-hello  
  
Minna-everyone  
  
To be continued!!!  



	5. Furikan High

  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
Chapter five,"Furikan High."  
______________________________________  
Note: This is before the gang walked in on Ryouga and Minako.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm not honest.." Usagi began to sing again as she hung a ballon on the right of a nearby  
  
door. "I can say that in my dreams.." she continued stringing some orange paper across the entrance  
  
of the door. "What is it with you and that song?" Rei said, showing her annoyance. "I just have this feeling  
  
that it means something." Ranma handed her another ballon. "Thanks Ranma." Usagi said offering him a   
  
warm smile. Rei noticed that Akane and Mamoru lingered in a seperate corner. "Hmmm..." Rei said aloud.  
  
"I wish Minako was here!" Makoto said, slightly less cheery without her blonde friend around to goof off  
  
with. "Oh my goodness!" a particularly feminine voice stopped Makoto almost in mid sentence.  
  
"Wha?" Makoto said, improperly. "That is the most georgeous paper design I've ever seen."  
  
a voice said in the gym. Akane put a hand on Makoto's shoulder,"That's Konatsu."  
  
she said, and leaving Makoto thinking Konastu was...the feminine girl that he  
  
appeared to be. In a red kimono, slightly flat chested, and small in the hips  
  
department (and like I wonder why *rolls eyes*) a long haired girl with  
  
a cheerful smile bounded up to Makoto. "But it just isn't as georgeous as your  
  
hairstyle, the ponytail is just soo perfect!" Besides the long lashes, raven  
  
locks and surprisingly full lips Makoto seemed to feel her boy-alert going  
  
off. No way..I like guys and this is a girl.. Makoto completely  
  
oblivious to Konatsu's true sex started worrying about this touchy subject.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the room Rei got the CD's for the stereo while  
  
Ami set it up. "Hmm...these CD's are.." Rei thought back to her english  
  
lessons with Minako, cringing slightly when she also remembered Minako  
  
was teaching her nothing but slang. "Phat." Rei said in english.  
  
Everyone turned around and stared at her. "Uh..heh. Gomen." Rei said  
  
and blushed. "The blue thunder has arrived!" an incredibaly loud  
  
voice echoed off the walls of the large gym. Akane mutterd something  
  
not so nice under her breath. "Kuno." she said obviously aggrivated.  
  
"I have come to see how my Spring Dance is going!" Kuno said proudly  
  
looking around. His eyes fell into place on a certain girl with  
  
long raven hair and stunning violet eyes. Thoughts of Akane and  
  
even the pig-tailed girl were blown away at this..goddess beauty.  
  
Kuno's mouth dropped open and he wiped some inspired drool from his  
  
face. "MY GOD!" he said aloud and everyone cringed. He kneeled,  
  
no that would be lying-he threw himself at Rei's feet. "Raven  
  
Goddess..I..." Kuno began to look up and Rei kicked him off before  
  
he could see up her skirt. "Stupid Hentai!" she barked at him.  
  
Kuno seemed to dismiss the comment and made another attempt at Rei.  
  
Rei jumped back onto the table behind her. "Back off!" she said and  
  
went into sailor senshi stance. "Oooh.." Kuno sighed happily, and  
  
an exaggerated smile came to his lips. Rei snarled furiously  
  
at this boy. She whipped out a certain peice of paper with certain  
  
symbols. She rested the paper barily on her nose and began her chant  
  
she learned right when she became a young pristess. "Aku..  
  
Ryu..Tai..San!" a red aura grew rapidly around her and she flung it  
  
with all her might on Kuno's face. Kuno stood there, the paper almost  
  
breaking in half on his pointy nose. Now Rei had control,"Turn around."  
  
Kuno obidently turned around, making an exaggerated swirl as he did.  
  
"Cool, I need to learn that." Ranma said in admiration. "Leave  
  
and jump off a-" Ami coughed, it wouldn't be right for Rei  
  
to use her powers for those uses. Even on a baka hentai.  
  
"Leave and don't bother me again!" Rei demanded. Kuno left promptly.  
  
Rei wondered when he'd manage to pull the thing off his nose.  
  
She hoped it wouldn't be for a long time. Makoto was still  
  
fumbling words with the girl. She was so attractive, but it wasn't  
  
in her feminine looks. WHAT WAS IT??? Makoto was furious, she had  
  
never felt that way, not even with Haruka. She had remembered how everyone  
  
got the wrong idea with her and Haruka, it was mere admiration and  
  
she wanted to become a strong woman like Haruka. This was different.  
  
Makoto's heart pounded. "Ooh, you love cooking this is just darling!"  
  
he said, unaware that Makoto didn't know he was just that-a guy.  
  
Makoto nodded lamely and Konatsu grabbed her hands. Makoto  
  
made a mental note that she had unusually large  
  
hands for a girl. "You should teach me some tricks sometime!" he said gleefully.  
  
"Uh..Uh.." was all Makoto could splutter out. In the corner Usagi was fumbling  
  
with siccors. "Oh.." she looked at Ranma and smiled not feeling so stupid  
  
when he was around, for Mamoru it felt like he was always waiting for her  
  
to make a mistake. Her hands began to get very sweaty at these thoughts  
  
and as she swung the siccors down to slice a peice of paper they flew out  
  
of her hands making connection with Konatsu's kimono.  
  
"OH MY!"  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Makoto put her hands to her eyes in a flash. She could only imagine  
  
it being so embarrassing for Konatsu. A few minutes passed and Makoto  
  
slowly opened her eyes. They almost popped out the moment she did.  
  
Flat chest! Smooth, flat chest! Makoto's jaw hung loosely, she slowly  
  
pointed a finger. Konatsu sighed and looked at the kimono. It was ripped  
  
in the middle exposing his chest. "Your a..a..g-g.." Makoto stuggled  
  
with the words. "Guy." Akane finished. Makoto dropped to her knees.  
  
"Oh thankyou God! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" everyone stared  
  
to see Makoto, eyes toward the skies and hands locked in prayer.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Gomen! Gomen!" Usagi said. Konatsu shrugged,"I'll get another one."  
  
Ranma whispered something in Mamoru's ear and Mamoru laughed.  
  
Konatsu ignored the insults, besides they were tacky dressers anyway.  
  
Makoto was happy, now she didn't have to worry. Not that she ever worried,  
  
she thought love was important no matter what. But this made things  
  
easier. "Your a guy, that is so cool!" Makoto beamed. Konastu just  
  
shrugged. Ami sighed and stopped working on the stereo. All the sounds  
  
were properly tuned and everything sounded nice. Ami didn't mean to  
  
seem nerdy, but she truly loved technology. Suddenly something  
  
urged her to look out the window. Sometimes when she was alone she  
  
could hear water trickling, the same as Michiru hearing the crashing  
  
of the sea, or Haruka hearing the roar of the wind. Like Makoto  
  
hearing a crash of thunder, and Rei feeling the heat of flames, it  
  
always was the same. Ami almost smiled, as she saw rain. Makoto  
  
also smiled as she looked out the gym window. Rain was very nice  
  
to the senshi of weather and water. "Aha!" Ranma shouted, echoing  
  
through the sounds that the two heard. "I am glad I listened  
  
to the news for five minutes today!" Ranma pulled on a very large  
  
raincoat and a huge umbrella. "Let's do this." the girls just  
  
stared and Akane sighed,"You'll enventually find out yourselfs." she  
  
said and grinned slightly. Looking at their hardwork the crew  
  
decided to go home. They opened the door and it banged shut.  
  
It took all of them to tug on the door before it finally  
  
opened. They all ran outside before it could close again.  
  
Usagi almost slipped on the mud and Ranma caught her, the two  
  
locked in a gaze. Mamoru didn't notice because he was  
  
covering Akane from the rain with his arm. This caused  
  
all the girls to make a startling,"HMMMM." sound. Makoto  
  
looked over at Konatsu who said he had to get back over to  
  
a restruant. Makoto was sad to see the feminine cutie  
  
go, but it was alright. "Aha! Gotchyou Rain!!" Ranma said  
  
in a victory dance. Everyone exchanged glances. With that  
  
out of the way they all began to walk home. Some of them  
  
trying not to be swept away from the wind.  
______________________________________________________  
  
Shivering, grumpy and cold they made it home. Ranma,Mamoru, and Makoto  
  
had to all pull on the door to open it. It swung open to revel  
  
a quite fascinating scene. Minako and Ryouga looking oh so comfy  
  
on the couch and in a deep trance like gaze. Their eyes were locked  
  
and Minako made a little sigh. "Minako..I.." Ryouga stopped when  
  
he noticed something. He looked over Minako's shoulder to see Makoto  
  
her jaw hanging in a ridicoulous way. "Minako!" she exclaimed.  
  
Makoto tried to look at the scene, more in depth it was  
  
dark most likely from a power outage. Minako was sitting offly  
  
close to Ryouag her leg slightly underneath his. It looked  
  
as if he was about to tell her somthing dramatic. Makoto wanted  
  
to hide in her jacket and pretend she wasn't there to see what happened.  
  
"Ryouga I never knew!" Ranma said smugly. Minako tried to get up to  
  
tell them what happened when she forgot where her left leg was. She  
  
tripped, Ryouga tried to catch her, and they both ended up crashing  
  
to the floor. This made Ranma burst out in a fit of laughter.  
  
Akane angrily tugged his rain jacket down. "No!" Ranma shouted  
  
but it was too late as the rain from outside pelted him. His  
  
usually well fiting training outfit became loose on his smaller  
  
but more feminine figure. Everyone gasped to see a shapely  
  
red head where a obnoxious Ranma had just been standing. "Aww Akane! What did you do that for!?"   
  
Usagi's mouth opened,"Ranma..you..you..turned into a!" Usagi laughed before  
  
she could finish, she dubbled over laughing until tears over  
  
came her. "Water temperature,ne?" The smart Ami caught on. Ranma  
  
nodded. "A curse I have..I don't wanna talk about it." Akane  
  
grunted as if to say he deserved it. "Hey don't worry the Starli-"  
  
Rei immediatly shut up. With all the weird things going on  
  
it was very hard to keep their secret..well secret. Minako dusted  
  
herself off and Ryouga helped her up. Minako blinked, and couldn't  
  
help being amused. This place definatly was fun. Ranma muttered  
  
and cursed some and went into the kitchen. A slightly wet male  
  
Ranma came back out. Akane who must have still been angry  
  
at him threw him back outside. Female Ranma came back in looking  
  
very P.Oed. This might go on all day. Ranma just dropped the idea  
  
of changing back and marched up the stairs making a very innapropriate  
  
song up as he..err she went about uncute fiancees. Akane just  
  
sighed. A few minutes later the group calmed down and focused  
  
on the original issue. That very..nice..scene between those two.  
  
Minako flushed and so did Ryouga, but trying to be manly he ducked  
  
his head down slightly in his shirt so noone would notice. "Well.."  
  
Makoto began. "I see I should have stuck with the idea of staying  
  
longer to put more banners up." she said with a very corny wink.  
  
Minako laughed sarcastically. Outside the rain began to stop.  
  
Inside the storm had just begun.  
_____________________________________  
  
To be continued  
  
baka-idiot  
  
hentai-pervert  
  
gomen-sorry  
  
Aku ryu tai san- Retreat evil spirit! 


	6. It's about time

  
"Where are we now?"  
  
Chapter Six,"It's about time."  
____________________________  
  
"Ahh..maybe I should go.." Ryouga said and inched torwards the door. Makoto and Usagi grabbed him  
  
before he could leave. "Now don't be silly! Sit!" they said with evil smiles. Ryouga obdiently sat. "You   
  
guys..." Minako started, really not wanting any further embarrassment. Makoto and Usagi obviously didn't  
  
get the message. "It might rain again, it's best if you stayed the night." Usagi reasoned. "Besides, we have  
  
oddles to talk about! My best friend has a boyfriend!" Makoto whooped. Minako slapped her hand to her   
  
face. Ryouga,however, wasn't getting it. "Eh?" Makoto laughed,"You." she said and poked his nose.  
  
"EH??" Ryouga said again this time with a hint of fear and embarrassment. "Well what were you doing all   
  
this time?" Usagi asked. That did it, Ryouga held his hands to his nose and managed to keep any blood   
  
from splurting out. In the end it was too much for him and he passed out on the couch. "Yatta!" Usagi said  
  
and jumped up and down. "The rules clearly state that if a boy has to keep himself from getting a nosebleed  
  
and passess out..he really..really..likes you!!" Usagi said, excited as a three -year- old. "What kinda rules are   
  
that?" Minako asked warily, moving her gaze to the unconcious Ryouga. "Your own, remember?"  
  
Minako blinked,"Oh yeah, I forgot." This caused a grin to spread across the room, leapfrogging over  
  
Minako,Ryouga,Ami and Mamoru respectfully.  
  
***  
  
"Feh. Feh feh feh.." Ranma muttered. Akane growled besides him, if he said it one mo-"Feh."  
  
Ranma said again.  
  
[Smack!]  
  
Akane left a rather nice bruise on Ranma's head. "What was that for!?" Ranma asked. Akane  
  
rolled her eyes,"For being an idiot, that's what." Ranma glared at her for a moment.  
  
"I still can't believe it, I mean that Minako girl is way to pretty for someone so dense."  
  
Akane frowned,"Hmph. They're perfect." Ranma laughed,"Are you kidding. If they  
  
got married Ryouga would get lost on his way to the altar." Ranma had no idea that  
  
these words would come into play later in his life. "Feh!" it was Akane's turn to say the  
  
word that had aggrivated her before. "I'm with Makoto and Usagi." Rama grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm with the sensible people..oh wait there are none." They engaged in a starring match.  
  
"Feh." the both muttered at the same time.  
___________________________________________  
  
"It's about time." Minako muttered as Ryouga woke up. He shot up straight in a sitting position.  
  
The memories of the conversation flooded back to him. "We didn't do anything!" Ryouga  
  
shouted definsively. Then he realized where he was. "Oh..Mina-chan." Ryouga said. Minako  
  
grinned. "Welcome back to reality Ryo-chan." Ryouga smiled slightly, feeling a little bit  
  
more comfortable with Minako, unlike the other girls who asked to many embarrassing questions.  
  
"Well seems you woke up!" those certain girls said behind him. Once again Minako put a hand to her face.  
  
"Hey, Ryouga did you dreeeeeaaaam anything?" Usagi asked slyly. "About a certain bloooonde?"  
  
Makoto said. "Who happens to not be a meatball brained idiiottt?" Rei also joined in. Usagi shot  
  
her best friend a dirty look. Ryouga stood up and mentally blocked out every word.  
  
"Uh, I gotta go!" Ryouga said and ran to a door, throwing it open he ran inside. "Uh Ryo-chan.."  
  
Minako said. Ryouga came out looking kind of P.Oed. "It didn't look like a closet door."  
  
***  
  
Delicate features. Long golden hair. Warm, sparkling blue eyes. Every word  
  
described Minako Aino. She helped Ryouga to the door and gave him a slight smile.  
  
"We can finish talking later right?" she asked. Ryouga nodded softly,"Yeah..Ok."  
  
He jumped back a little bit as Minako gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Huh???" he asked and turned crimson."I just wanted to say thanks for keeping  
  
me company today." Minako said looking a little hurt at Ryouga's reaction.  
  
She's really pretty.. Ryouga thought,"Oh..it's not that I mind..I just don't  
  
get kissed..that often..." he admitted. Minako giggled,"I know the feeling."  
  
They just stood there and Minako twiddled her thumbs,"Um..unless you'd  
  
like to stay..considering it will be rain-" Minako stopped as a crackle  
  
of thunder in the distance finished her sentence for her. Minako tugged Ryouga  
  
into the house. The rain banged on the door and Ryouga's eyes were wide open.  
  
"Uh..that was kind of close.." Minako and Ryouga were the only ones in the hall  
  
when Ranma walked in. "Hey,what are you still doing here?Can't find the door?"  
  
Minako tried to stop him,"No Ranma it's.." It was too late and Ranma "escorted"  
  
Ryouga out the door. Ranma stopped when he saw it was raining,"Oops."  
  
he said simply. "Opps my.." Minako trailed off and pushed Ranma out  
  
the door causing him to once again become the pretty red head. "Arrgh!  
  
It was an accident you know!" Minako ignored him and scooped up a disgruntled  
  
looking piglett. She grabbed his clothes and tried to pick up his umbrella  
  
and pack. "OHMYGOD! He must be strong as an ox to carry this...stuff.."  
  
Minako muttered and cursed somewhat as she tugged the umbrella and pack inside  
  
the house. With that done she put her hands on her knees and took a few deep  
  
breaths. "God...Ryouga, how do you keep the strain of your back?" Minako  
  
plopped down and set the little piglett in her lap. "Well, I can't change you  
  
back now. Since Akane might see..and I promised." she said and put her hand  
  
on the pig. She didn't notice that Ryouga let out a little sigh and turned  
  
red. "Goodness..I can't belive this! People who change due to water temperature,  
  
and guys who can carry 1,000 pound backpacks..atleast it certainly felt that much.  
  
Oops..I'm complaining too much. Ryouga don't be too angry at Ranma, it  
  
really was an accident." she said and grinned. The piglett frowned.  
  
"Ah..you look cute when you do that.." Minako said and poked the pig's  
  
nose. Ryouga blushed and made his best pig smile. "Ahh! I could eat you up!"  
  
she said. She heard Ryouga gulp and she burst out laughing. "Not literally!"  
  
Ryouga sighed in relief.   
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
At dinner that night and angry looking, and slightly damp male Ranma  
  
came in and sat down glaring at Minako. Minako just tried to ignore  
  
him and petted the black piglett in her lap. "Your really taking a liking  
  
to P-chan,huh?" Akane asked from next to her. "You could say that.." Minako  
  
said and smiled. Ranma grunted from the other side of the table and Usagi  
  
giggled causing Ranma to turn red. "Hey, P-chan..come'ere!" Akane said  
  
and patted her lap. She stopped when she noticed the piglett was fast asleep  
  
in Minako's lap. "Looks like he really likes you too." Akane said.  
  
"You could say that.." Minako repeated once again, with a slight mysterious  
  
tone to her voice. "Hmmm..I wonder.." Makoto said before beginning dinner.  
  
"Wonder what?" Usagi whispered in her ear. "Well if Ranma changes into a girl  
  
with cold water.." Makoto trailed off. "Yeah?" Usagi asked. "What if P-chan  
  
is Ryouga's cursed form!" Makoto whispered as quietly as possible. Usagi choked  
  
on the dumpling she was munching on,"WHAT!?" Usagi said and put her hand to her throat.  
  
"SHHH!" Makoto said as she noticed Minako starring in their direction. "Eh..heh..nothing."  
  
Usagi said in a sing song voice. Makoto rolled her eyes,"We'll find out later.." she  
  
whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Hmmm.." Minako said and woke up the sleeping piglett. Ryouga's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Hey, look what I got.." Minako said and held up a kettle of hot water.  
  
Ryouga smiled gratefully. Minako slowly poured the water on the piglett.  
  
"OWW!" a human voice shouted. Poor Ryouga..poor wet Ryouga..poor wet..  
  
*gulp* Minako cut her thoughts and out her hands to her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said loudly. Ryouga wondered what she was talking  
  
about when it hit him. "Uhh! Turn around." Minako didn't have to be told  
  
twice as she walked to the opposite side of the room. Ryouga grabbed his clothes  
  
from earlier. "Are..you..clothed??" Minako asked. "Yeah..I just need to find  
  
my shirt.." there were a few footsteps and a rustling sound,"Ok..I found it."  
  
Minako turned around and slowly taking a deep breath and moving her hands from  
  
her eyes. "eh..heh..I forgot about the--ya know..thing..about you know..I..of forget it."  
  
Minako said and blushed brightly. Ryouga wore the same look,"Uh..heh...it's OK.  
  
I have to deal with it alot.." there was a long period of silence.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you think we can move..our hands now?" Makoto asked, Usagi.  
  
"I don't know.." she replied. Makoto slowly moved her hands and peaked  
  
in, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, we can." They had been spying  
  
on the little scene for a few minutes. "Woah, I'm sure that made Minako  
  
ten years older.." Makoto said and surpressed laughter. "Oh don't make fun of her!"  
  
Usagi said. "Oh, she's my friend! It's my job!" Makoto said. "Luckily she didn't see anything.."   
  
Usagi said in relief. "I'm sure she would  
  
go into a seizure or something if she did." Makoto added. They both looked at each  
  
other and had to bite their tounges to keep from going into a fit of giggles.  
  
"They're such a sweet couple.." Makoto said. "Did you see how red they got?"  
  
They both nodded,"We have to do all in our ability to make this happen."  
  
Usagi nodded,"Hai. It wouldn't be right if Minako came back without a boyfriend..  
  
namely Ryouga!" Usagi said. And that was that, Makoto and Usagi agreed to get them  
  
together at all cost.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryouga poked his head out of Minako's room and when the coast was clear  
  
he walked out. "Uh..bye Ryouga." Minako said, slowly returning to normal color.  
  
"Yeah, bye Minako." he said and his face started too cool of slightly.  
  
"Bye P-chan." Minako said very softly. Ryouga's 'P-chan' sensitive ears  
  
picked up the nickname. "Hey what was that fo-" he stopped as he noticed  
  
Minako was very close to him. "Uh....Minako what are you doing?"  
  
Ryouga asked but Minako just grinned and kissed him. Ryouga blinked  
  
and Minako smiled slightly,"I just wanted to..." she admitted.  
  
Ryouga only nodded Twice in one day.. he thought.  
  
"Goodbye Ryo-chan."  
  
"Goodbye Mina-chan."  
  
(and yes, Minako really didn't see anything, you dirty minded reader! Yes,  
  
you know who you are! ^_~)  
  
To be continued..  
  
________________________________________________  
  
hai-yes  
  
p.s as the story progresses I plan to add some action adventure, and  
  
if enough people like it..I plan to write a sequel taking place in Juuban.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. I love Minako

  
"Where are we now?"  
  
Chapter seven,"I love Minako."  
  
Note:Beware of couplings!  
______________________________________  
  
Ryouga hadn't meant to be so cold to Minako, it's not that he didn't enjoy the way she made him feel  
  
but it was something else. Akari. If he didn't tell Akari he'd feel guilty for the rest of his life.  
  
But of course with his sense of direction he wouldn't find Akari for the rest of his life.  
  
"Need some help sunny?" a frail voice asked from behind. The old spook. "Are you following  
  
me or something?" Ryouga asked suspiciously. The spook grinned,"I know you want to talk  
  
to that Akari girl though." she said with a wrinkly grin. Now that was just downright scary.  
  
"How did you know!?" Ryouga sputtered. "I know all." the spook said truthfully.  
  
With a snap of her fingers Ryouga watched as the buildings, and everything melted.  
  
A few seconds later he was standing outside of a house with flowers and lawn ornaments.  
  
Akari's house. "Uh, thanks." Ryouga turned around to face the spook but she was gone.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ryouga marched towards the house and knocked on the door. A pretty  
  
girl with pink streaks was there to greet him. "Ryouga! You came home!" she said happily.  
  
She hugged him in a warm, pillow soft embrace. "Uh, Akari we should talk." Ryouga said,  
  
already not knowing what he was going to say, or how he was going to say..he was falling  
  
in love with Minako.   
_____________________________________________________________  
  
{Where is Xian-Pu?} Mousse wondered as he walked around the Tendo Residence.  
  
He had seen her jump into a window, but he didn't know which one. So he walked  
  
into the house in hope to find her. {XIAN PU!?} Mousse shouted. Not watching what  
  
he was doing he bumped into a girl. Looking down he saw a site more beautiful than  
  
three Shampoo's put together. Atleast to him. A girl with short blue hairs  
  
and bright blue eyes,"Excuse me." she said and then looked up at him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Are you a guest, are you looking for Ranma? Or Mr.Tendo?" she asked. Mousse gulped.  
  
His brain short circuted and the only waves it sent to him for to nod goofily.  
  
She grabbed his hand and began to lead him to the living room. Mousse relaxed and pratically  
  
let her drag him. He accidentally hit a flower vase with his left hand. It tipped  
  
over and water spilled out onto his side. Ami gasped when she realized she could no longer  
  
feel the boys hands in hers. Looking down she saw a duck with the boy's glasses.   
  
"QUACK! QUACK!"  
  
Shampoo had managed to sneak into Ranma's room to see something she didn't want to see.  
  
A girl standing at the girl on her tip toes kissing him, a girl that wasn't any fiancee  
  
she had seen before. This girl had long blonde hair that fell into waves and was kept  
  
in an odd hair style. Ranma seemed to be allowing this since they both seemed to be oblivious  
  
to the P.Oed Amazon sitting on the window. Shampoo decided not to attack then but wait  
  
until later. The odango girl would die. Meanwhile she ignored Akane and Mamoru kissing  
  
on the porch....  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Your..kidding..you love me?" Akari said softly. Ryouga shook his head,"Akari,  
  
when I think about it, deep down you really just love the fact I could beat your  
  
champion pig and that I happened to turn into one. You never loved Ryouga." Akari  
  
sniffled,"But P-chan is so cute." Ryouga sighed,"Akari, I hate pigs. I hate P-chan."  
  
he said. "I can give them up..up for you!" Akari said. Ryouga sighed,"Akari, your like  
  
a sister. I could never be good enough for your sweet personality anyway. I mean,  
  
I've chase Akane all this time, when you were there." Akari nodded at that.  
  
"But Minako, is different...she's.." Ryouga trailed off. "Goodbye Ryouga." Akari  
  
muttered. Ryouga turned towards the door,"I'm sorry Akari, but I'm not sorry enough  
  
to give up on Minako." with that Ryouga left. "He'll come back.." Akari said  
  
as she let her pig crawl in her lap,"Forget that Minako hussie. He loves me."  
  
she said and petted him, smiling and looking out the window.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The moment Ryouga stepped outside Akari's house the world melted again. With a thud  
  
he found himself outside Minako and Makoto's bedroom window. Slowly he peeked in.  
  
Minako was sitting in a chair at the far corner brushing her hair and talking to Makoto.  
  
Makoto laughed and then left. Ryouga took that chance to knock on the window.  
  
Minako jumped and then saw Ryouga, bounding over she opened the window.  
  
"Ryouga, what are you doing here?" Ryouga climed in and half way there he  
  
told her,"We need to talk."   
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sasuke! I want you to deliver twenty roses to the raven haired goddess."  
  
Kuno ordered. "What about the pig tailed girl and Akane?" Sasuke asked.  
  
Kuno smirked,"None can compare to the raven haired girl and I shall make  
  
her mine." he said triumphantly.  
  
Meanwhile in "Ucchan's" Ukyou grinned as Konatsu babbled on about some  
  
Makoto girl. "She seems really sweet!" Ukyou said and if it gets you  
  
to leave me alone the better!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryouga twindled his fingers, Minako sat and waited patiently. Ryouga twindled  
  
his fingers, Minako sat and waited patiently. Ryouga twindled his fingures. Minako  
  
coughed and cleared her throat. Ryouga twindled his fin-"RYOUGA...errr..Ryo-chan..what  
  
did you want to talk about?" Minako asked trying to control her annoyance.  
  
"Uh well," Ryouga began to twindle his thumbs again. In one fluid motion  
  
Minako pried his hands apart,"OK, tell me now." there was a long period of silence.  
  
"I..I..I.." Ryouga began. Minako frowned,"Yes?"  
  
"I...uh..lo..lo.."  
  
Minako's heart swelled he was going to say it!  
  
"I love the room! You set it up real nicely!" he said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Minako face faulted. So close.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami bent over,"So you must have a curse like Ranma." she only got a pained look  
  
from Mousse. Ami just smiled and poured a prepared kettle of hot water on him.  
  
Ami, unlike Minako had been smart enough to place the duck inside of it's clothes during  
  
the change. Mousse reappeared slighty wet, but thankfully clothed. "Uh..thankyou."  
  
Mousse said. Ami blushed,"Your welcome." she said. Mousse and her just sat there,  
  
staring into each other's eyes.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Uh, Ok that's not what I was planning to say." Ryouga admitted. Minako sat down  
  
and nodded. I love you. Ryouga's mind told him to say. "I love.......I love  
  
fresh air! I think I could really use some!" Ryouga said. Minako sighed very loudly.  
  
Blood shed was something she did not want to deal with but she was close to killing  
  
Ryouga. So she decided that she would have to be the one to make the first move.  
  
Leaning foward she grabbed Ryouga's face and cupped it in her hands. "I LOVE YOU."  
  
she said slowly. Ryouga turned very red, but Minako kept going. "I don't  
  
think I've ever felt this much love for someone else before. Not even Alan."  
  
she said. Ryouga turned completely red. "I don't think I can love anyone else."  
  
she continued. Ryouga titled slightly in the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"I really, really,really.." Minako stopped as Ryouga slid out of her hands  
  
and passed out on the chair. Minako grinned,"Great! He loves me too!"  
  
Minako thought out this scenario in her head, but then abrubtly changed her mind,  
  
it was too soon to say that. She wasn't even sure, what if he turned into another Alan?  
  
She couldn't say she loved him yet! She was too scared.  
  
"Uh, your right. Fresh air does sound nice..let's  
  
go for a walk." she offered.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi tugged on Ranma's pig tail and he rustled her odango. They both sat sprawled out on  
  
the couch enjoying life in general. Who says that Minako is the only one who  
  
can find true love on this trip? She thought happily snuggling up to Ranma.  
  
I think every girl is going to find their one true love on this trip! Even  
  
Mamoru..and I'm not even jealous! I love Ranma! Besides, Chibi Usa will always  
  
be born..just a little differently. She giggled and snuggled even closer to Ranma.  
  
Probably not much of a brat either.. she thought contently. He kissed her on her head.  
  
Or, I could just have Ranma to myself...  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pluto frowned,"This wasn't suppose to happen. The Earth and the Moon have split  
  
up causing a tremendous diffrence in the timeline." Pluto said worridly.  
  
Queen Venus giggled,"But,look how happy they are. Mamoru and Usagi loved eachother,  
  
but they weren't IN LOVE anymore. Ranma and Usagi, Mamoru and Akane. Perhaps destiny was  
  
suppose to turn out this way. Remember, the present Usagi has her choice of destiny."  
  
Queen Venus added,"And look at the other girls! They all seem to be hooking up."  
  
Pluto nodded thoughtfully. "But Minako and Ryouga." Queen Venus snapped  
  
her fingers,"Hmmm, how can we get them together.." she turned and grinned at Pluto.  
  
"Pluu-chaaan..can you do me just one more favor?" she aksed with a catlike grin.  
  
Pluto grimaced,"Yes..?"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Makoto was thinking of a certain feminine like boy when she saw to people walking  
  
outside.  
  
Ryouga and Minako!  
  
Both seemed to be keeping their distance. "Hmm, that's not right! From what I saw the  
  
other night I'd think they'd be all over eachother!" Makoto stood up to find Usagi.  
  
She passed Ami on the way and noticed she was in a heated conversation with some  
  
cute guy with long hair and glasses. Oh well she'd ask later. She stopped  
  
in the living room to see Usagi was sort of busy.  
  
Makoto coughed. Usagi looked up kind of dissapointed to see her pony tailed friend.  
  
"Oh, I have to go Ranma..." Ranma reluctantly let her up. Makoto grinned,"I'll  
  
let you have her back later." On the way down the hall Makoto asked,"But what  
  
about Mamoru?" she asked. Usagi grinned,"Oh, I think he has enough trouble  
  
with Akane..besides, he's more like an older brother to me now. Ya'know? I'll tell you later."  
  
Makoto shrugged,"More importantly, tommorow we are going to the beach!"  
  
she said. Usagi raised an eyebrow,"Eh?" she said mocking Ranma.  
  
"I have a plan to get Ryouga and Minako together!"  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
If your wondering how Usagi and Ranma got together, read the next chapter which  
will explain why. As for the other couplings what do you think? Right on or way off?  
Oh, and be expecting some sailor senshi action soon! Bai!  
  
To be continued.  



	8. The beach,our youth, a nosebleed! Part o...

  
"Where are we now?"  
  
Chapter eight,"The beach, our youth, a nosebleed! Part One."  
______________________________________________  
  
"Ryouga are you, uh, nervous?" Minako asked the eternally lost boy as he had stopped walking.  
  
He was now focused on poking small craters in the side of the dojo with his index fingure. Minako  
  
was surprised someone that shy and gentle could be so strong. She'd have to be careful grabbing his  
  
hand from now on. "Oh? Uh, me? Just fine! Ha ha ha..." Ryouga said and laughed nervously.  
  
Minako looked to see the moon hidden by the few tall trees outside the dojo. "It's really pretty tonight.."  
  
Minako said and trailed off. Ryouga nodded absent mindedly. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong..?"  
  
Minako said and turned around to face him more clearly. "No, well maybe..it's just I've never.."  
  
he trailed off and began to twindle his thumbs by habbit. "I've never been alone with someone I really..."  
  
Minako held her hand up for him to stop,"Ryouga..."she began,"I--"  
  
"HI LOVEBIRDS!" Makoto shouted, Ryouga and Minako flushed, and the moon seemed to dim for a split  
  
second as the trees began bending awkwardly to the left. Makoto was a very loud girl afterall.  
  
"Ah..hi Makoto." Minako said embarrassed. Makoto noticed that she had picked a poor time to  
  
walk outside. Minako and Ryouga were close, and it seemed that if she hadn't come something  
  
might have happened. Dang, I'm not helping any. Makoto thought bitterly. "Uh, Minako the other  
  
girls and I thought that maybe we could pay a visit to the beach tommorow! The Tendo's said it was OK  
  
too. So how bout' it? Ryouga you can go too!" Makoto babbled out. Ryouga blinked.  
  
"Besides Minako-chan, don't you still have that little number that you wore to the one competition..you know  
  
with..Mimette." Makoto said and tried not to say "mimmete" like she had been an enemy they fought  
  
so long ago. Minako blushed,"I grew out, of it..but I did buy another one." Makoto  
  
grinned,"Great! You'll look great! It'll be so much fun! I'm glad your going too Ryouga!" Makoto said excitedly.  
  
Ryouga's jaw dropped,"I didn't s-say-" Makoto ignored him,"Why don't you spend the night so we can just  
  
go first thing in the morning!" Makoto said and ran into the house before anyone could say anything. It was set,  
  
they were going to the beach.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryouga was told to share the room with Ranma much to his dislike. Walking in his jaw dropped as he  
  
saw Ranma and the odangoed girl engaged in a kissing match. "RANMA YOU FIEND! How dare you  
  
betray Akane!" Ryouga shouted. Ranma laughed,"I wouldn't talk If I were you (I mean with you  
  
and Minako and all..) and besides Akane also has her hands full!" Ryouga's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Haven't seen Mamoru lately?" Usagi said with a grin and saying goodnight to Ranma left the room.  
  
Ryouga sat down,"You mean Akane and that limp noodle guy? He can't even break a toothpick from the looks of him!"  
  
Ranma shrugged,"Well, Akane was more like a sister to me..now Usagi..." Ranma said with a grin. Ryouga looked  
  
at his feet. "Besides what do you care? You got Minako right?" Ranma asked. Ryouga flushed.  
  
"Well I have to admit she is better in some areas then Usagi-chan, I bet you'll have a _great_ time at the beach."  
  
Ryouga flushed and pinched his nose. It was too much for him and his eyes rolled back in his head as  
  
he passed out onto the wooden floor. Ranma laughed,"Well atleast he went to sleep.." he yanwed and went  
  
back to sleep dreaming about a certain golden haired girl with odango.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*~"Ryouga wake up.." a gentle hand shook him on the shoulders slightly. Opening his eyes, he saw he  
  
was in a white room with plush white carpeting and bright sunlight shining in through the balcony. He  
  
also so a bed with white sheets, turning around he saw..MINAKO? Minako was propped against a fluffy  
  
white pillow next to him and was smiling at him. "Uh..Minako..what..are..am I...uh..what am I doing in this bed?"  
  
he finally asked after much stuttering and he could tell he was red. "Oh, so my husband doesn't  
  
even remember his own wife?" Minako said with mock hurt. "Aii yah! I didn't mean-husband??"  
  
Ryouga asked in shock. Minako smiled,"Your so silly!" she said and got up. "It's a new day!"  
  
she said with a smile. Ryouga blinked, last night he was just talking to her, now they were married?  
  
"How long have we been married?" he asked. "A year, today's our anniversary!" she said  
  
and then tears formed in her eyes,"Y-you really don't remember?" she asked softly. Ryouga could  
  
only shake his head. Minako sobbed and walked to the door, casting Ryouga one last hurt  
  
look before slamming it. "NOOOO MINAKO!!!" Ryouga shouted and ran to the door, only  
  
for Minako to splash him with a bucket of ice cold water. P-chan sat on the ground, confused  
  
and hurt. "I hate you!" Minako said. Ryouga's heart broke into a thousand peices from those little  
  
words. Hate.........me?~*  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryouga woke up in a cold sweat with his eyes wide open,"No Minako, please don't hate me! I love  
  
you! I'll be a good husband, just please DON'T HATE ME!!!!" he shouted to only see Ranma starring  
  
at him, amusement playing on his face. "Well you must have had a very interesting nightmare."  
  
Ranma said with a cocky smile. "You mean, it wasn't real.." he said and Ryouga let out a sigh  
  
of relief to see he was in the same spot he had passed out in last night.  
  
"What happened in your dream?" Ranma asked. "I woke up in bed with Minako, and she was my wife  
  
and she said it was our anniversary and I didn't remember ..and then she said..she _Hated_ Me!!!"  
  
Ryouga shouted and clutched his head. "Woah." was the only thing Ranma said. "Woah!? This  
  
is all your fault Ranma!" Ryouga said and lunged at Ranma only to miss him and almost hit a nearby wall.  
  
"How is it my fault!?" Ranma asked angrily. "Because your the one who had to tell me how  
  
much "fun" I'd have with Minako today you little pervert!" Ryouga shouted and Ranma dodged  
  
another punch. "Hey, your starting to sound like Akane, and your the one who had a nosebleed  
  
and dreamed that dream about her! I'm sure you enjoyed waking up in your dream alriiiiight,  
  
by your giiiiirlfriiiiend..nyaaaah-ooof!" Ranma hit the wall while he was insulting Ryouga.  
  
"Ha! Your hard head was the only thing that broke your fall!" Ryouga accused.  
  
Ranma glowered,"Don't talk about hard heads, your so dumb I don't see how any girl  
  
could be interested unless she was totally messed up!" he regretted saying that the moment  
  
he saw Ryouga's eyes. "Are you implying Minako is _messed up_?" he said with a growl.  
  
[CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!]  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki looked up from the breakfast and listened to the sounds from upstairs.  
  
"Hey! Ryouga, I was just joking! Owww-not there! Common I mean I didn't mean to insult...  
  
owww! Can't ya take a owww...joke? I mean it was aaagh!..no big..owww...deal! Common  
  
stoooooop!" Ranma pleaded. Nabiki just shrugged and Kasumi smiled. Nothing  
  
abnormal seemed to be happening in the household. "Hey, is everyone ready?" Makoto  
  
and Minako came in. Rei and Ami only pointed upstairs as sounds of thuds and crashes could  
  
be heard. "Ah.." Minako said. Finally Ryouga and Ranma tumbled down the stairs kicking  
  
and biting. Ryouga stopped when he layed eyes on Minako. "Oh...Mina-chan..."  
  
Minako turned around, stunning Ryouga. She had taken out her red bow for the day letting  
  
her golden locks fall in waves down her back, ending at her hips. Her bathing  
  
suit was a very modest white one peice with a small hole in the front showing her  
  
stomace. In the back was a similar hole revealing her back. At the hem the word  
  
"Aino" was printed in black. A horizontal black line made a swoosh around  
  
Minako's midsection ending the suit. She wore some normal sandals. Ryouga's jaw dropped and he  
  
reddened. She's so beautiful... "Uh, hi Ryouga." Minako said and lowered her eyes to  
  
see Ryouga's left fist resting on Ranma's eye. Ryouga also noticed where he had left  
  
off. "Saotome, you'll pay!" he shouted, and the boys began to wrestle again.  
  
Minako sighed and Makoto grinned. She had seen how Ryouga had looked at Minako, she  
  
experienced it herself many times. Your jaw would drop, while you would blush  
  
across your nose and your eyes would sparkle taking on a distant look and you'd  
  
breathe in little sighs. Yes, it would all work out fine.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryouga walked in his usual beach wear, some shorts and a red shirt. Ranma had  
  
been a little more prepared dressed in the similar thing Ryouga was but wearing a gilrs bathing  
  
suit at the bottom, since there was no telling when Ranma-chan would rear her lovely head.  
  
Ryouga looked to see Minako behind him chatting it up with Makoto. The wind swept her hair  
  
blowing it in elequent waves. Ryouga just sighed and felt like he was falling, loosing control  
  
of his body. He was snapped out of it by a shove from Ranma, who was also currently sporting  
  
a black eye. "Hey, don't get too lovey dovey, your only a kid." Ranma teased. "Pervert."  
  
Ryouga shot back. "Besides, I don't betray my fiancee and.." Ryouga stopped short when  
  
he saw Mamoru carrying Akane in his arms both giggling. "OK, nevermind. You're excluded from  
  
_that_." he said lamely. "Well I certainly hope so, let fire play with fire!" Ranma said  
  
and ran up to Usagi scooping her up and kissing her repeatedly. In mid kiss  
  
Rei's water bottle(that she was trying to open and squeezing) finally opened  
  
and splurted water on Ranma. Usagi found herself kissing Ranma-chan. Usagi reared  
  
back, the moment spoiled,"Uh no offense, but I don't want you to kiss me in girl form."  
  
Ryouga laughed and Ranma glowered back at him. Ranma sighed and pulled her wet shirt  
  
off, allowing her little yellow swim suit show. "Oh well, it was bound to happen."  
  
she muttered and sat Usagi down. "I'm not sure dad will like you and Akane not being wed."  
  
Kasumi said to Ranma. "Ah, I don't care about them, I never wanted that uncute  
  
tomboy anyway, Usagi is hot atleast." Ranma delcared. Usagi giggled and a P.Oed Akane  
  
rose above Ranma with her mallet, then she decided a better way.  
  
"Well atleast Mamo-chan has more class than you, country bumpkin."  
  
Akane said with a sly grin. Ranma shrugged and wrapped her arm around Usagi.  
  
"I dun care, cuz I've got a hottie!" she said loudly and two other people  
  
from the sidewalk whipped their heads around to see a pigtailed girl and a blonde girl  
  
looking close. "Oh.." one of them said and they both hurried off. Ranma blushed  
  
strongly.   
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Oooh, the beach!" Makoto said,"This is so perfect!" Minako smiled at the enthusiasm  
  
of her friend. Ranam was returning to her normal color, and Usagi decided to be nice  
  
by atleast allowing her to hold her hand. Minako breathed in relief, atleast  
  
her boyfriend stayed male in his forms, although there wasn't much yo could  
  
do with a pig----wait did I just think of him as my _b-boyfriend?_ Minako wondered.  
  
Minako blushed softly. Rei tossed her raven hair back, looking great in her red swim  
  
suit. Unfortunatly someone else noticed. "Raven Haired Goddess!" a familiar male voice  
  
said. Rei gasped as she felt herself enveloped in a blue tendo outfit and wrapped  
  
tightly in two strong arms. "AHHHHH! Getemoffa me!" Rei screamed and elbowed Kuno  
  
in the gut. He let go but kept the same snotty smile. "Beautiful goddess...strong  
  
as well..I must experience.." Rei cut him off,"You say anything and you'll  
  
regret it!" Everyone backed away as Rei grew an angry red aura.  
  
"Red is for passion!" Kuno shouted gratefully.  
  
That did it.   
  
With one swift kick Rei sent Kuno flying above the trees of the beach.  
  
"Now that that's over, let's have some fun."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami and Nabiki were busy reading books, while Usagi and Ranma-chan ate Makoto and Kasumi's lunch.  
  
Rei was surfing, hoping that the perverted Kuno wouldn't notice her.  
  
Minako sat off looking looking at the sun hanging lazily in the sky. She brightened when  
  
an eternally lost boy sat next to her. "Uh, hi Mina-chan." he said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Hi, Ryo-chan..it's nice today isn't it?" Minako said with a little smile."Yeah.."  
  
Minako moved her hand slightly to feel it touch Ryouga's. Slowly they interwtine fingers.  
  
Just to jump back when they heard Rei scream from the ocean, and it wasn't about Kuno.  
  
"Oh my god, Rei!"  
_________________________________________  
  
To be continued  
  



	9. The Beach, our youth, a nosebleed! Part ...

"Where are we now?"   
_________________________________   
  
Chapter nine: " The beach, our youth, a nosebleed!" Part 2   
____________________________________________________   
  
Authors Notes: Have you ever wrote something? Have you ever experienced a   
time when you loose interest in writing the story, but then go back and read   
it again, read everyone's kind comments and just fall in love with writing it all   
over again? That's what happened to me. This was the story I wanted   
to update the most. Please be sure to expect a new chapter coming out in Jusenkyo   
Moon, my most popular story to date. Young Hearts may also be updating.   
In my period of absence, I think my writing skills have gotten better! ^_^   
However, I will try to maintain the lighthearted humorous side that all   
my stories have! Thanks for all your reviews, it makes me happy to know that my   
stories are well liked! Now, to stop boring you with this sappy speech, and write   
the story!   
_________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Rei's scream cut through the activity of the beach, putting everyone on alert. Rei's surfboard had been violently tossed from underneath her, and some   
  
invisible force was pulling her down into the dark, murky depths of the water. Rei disappeared in the water for a moment, before coming   
  
back up for air. "Something is holding me down!" she managed to choke through the water that was making it's way into her mouth.   
  
That something emerged from the water, cool and smooth in it's own disgusting form. It's eyes glowed a deep crimson and it's talons clenched tightly to   
  
Rei's leg. "A youma!!" Rei screamed and managed to kick away. Every movement the creature made seemed to cause a larg whirlpool to grow in the water.   
  
Rei tried to swim back, but the force was too strong for even her. She was pulled into the whirlpool, disappearing with one last wave of   
  
long raven hair.   
___________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Rei!" Usagi was the first to snap out of the initial stance, running akwardly towards the shoreline, tripping but regaining   
  
her balance, determined to save Rei. The waves crashed violently down, and the sky suggested a storm. The water crashed   
  
hard on Usagi, but she kept running. Ranma-chan realised this, and jumped to her own feet, sprinting after Usagi.   
  
The others moved forward, uncertain how to handle the situation. From the back, Minako and Ryouga stood alone.   
  
Ryouga looked over to see Minako had a grim look of determination on her face. She moved her hand towards the heavens,   
  
a orange pen gleaming between her fingers.   
  
"Venus Crystal Power! Make up!"   
  
Ryouga had to turn and sheild his eyes from the bright light. Finally as it dimmed he looked to see Minako.   
  
The orange lights flickered around her, and her outfit had changed, she seemed to be floating. She was a beautiful   
  
and ethereal force of justice. "Is that..Sailor V?" Ryouga managed to ask. Minako nodded, and turned towards the others.   
  
"No time to hesitate!" Makoto said catching on.   
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"   
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"   
  
"Eternal Moon Power!"   
  
"MAKE UP!" They all shouted in unison before a bright light washed out over the beach, causing Ranma, Akane,   
  
Ryouga, Kasumi and Nabiki to look away. Akane gasped to see that even Mamoru was dressed differently.   
  
The Senshi Team hurried out to the shoreline to where Usagi stood.   
  
"Whatdowedo? Whatdowedo? Whatdowedo?" Usagi asked, quickly. Her panic and lack of actual fighting over time   
  
caused her to be confused and upset. Ami immediately began to examine the monster.   
  
"Don't attack, Makoto," Ami said in a grave tone," the water and electricty might kill the creature, but it'd certainly kill   
  
Rei in the proccess."   
  
Makoto bit her lip, uncertain of her next move. Minako had other ideas.   
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"   
  
The chain linked around her wrist and she gripped it tightly before flinging it out into the sea. She prayed   
  
her target was correct. It was. It latched on to a half dead looking Rei, and Minako feircely worked on pulling   
  
her back to shore. But the youma wasn't about to left that happen. It unleashed a huge tidal wave, knocking   
  
the team back in an instant.   
  
Minako cursed, and slammed her fist to the ground,"At this rate, we'll never save Rei!"   
  
Ami tried to stay calm,"Usagi! See if you can use your attack through the waves!"   
  
Usagi gulped and nodded,"I'll try!" She stood up and ran a few feet ahead, but made sure to stay clear of the waves.   
  
"Starlight Honey Moon.."   
  
The creature glared at her from the water front. It's slit eyes darted from Usagi, back to Rei's still body floating in the sea.   
  
"Therapy Ki-"   
  
Usagi didn't get the last words out as a stream of water shoved it's way through the other waves, making impact with her   
  
chest. Usagi flew back, and Ranma-chan sprinted. Ranma-chan caught Usagi, but the force caused them both to slam back   
  
into a tree. Minako shouted out, angry at what the monster did to the princess. "The goddess of love and beauty   
  
is upset with you! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"   
  
The bright energy attack rushed angrily towards the creature. The creature motioned one talon upwards, causing   
  
a water barrier to surround it. The energy blast exploded against the barrier, causing little to no damage to the youma,   
  
but causing the ground to rumble. Minako fell from her feet and landed on her back.   
  
Minako thought,   
  
closing her eyes as one final wave crashed against the shore. Minako flew back, but was caught by strong arms.   
  
She stirred to see Ryouga, his eyes closed. He had apparently not been hit by the waves. He seemed concentrated on something.   
  
"Shi..."   
  
Minako blinked, realising the attack at once. The one that destroyed the whole lake.   
  
"No, Rei is in there!" Minako screamed.   
  
Ryouga stopped and opened one eye,"I'm not going to hit Rei," he said calmly and then went back   
  
to concentrating, the waves of energy bouncing off his body. Minako crawled weakly towards him.   
  
"Ryo-chan.." she mummered. "Don't fight alone..."   
  
She leaned against him and allowed herself to concentrate her own power along side him.   
  
"Shi..." she mummered with him this time.   
  
The youma was preparing another onslaught.   
  
  
  
"HOKODAN!!" They shouted together, hands clasped, eyes closed.   
  
There was a moment of silence.   
  
Then the blast of energy shot outward, causing the users to fly back. It passed through the waves   
  
effortlessly. The youma was destroyed instantly in a flash of hot white light. The waves calmed. The approaching storm subsided.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Minako woke up, feeling warm and safe in a strong embrace. She was a little wet, but the one holding her was dry.   
  
The memories came back to her as she allowed her eyes to open, taking in the light slowly, and finally seeing   
  
the sleeping Ryouga. She struggled out of his tight embrace, rather reluctantly. She had to make sure everyone was alright.   
  
"OH MY!" Minako stopped when she heard Kasumi.   
  
Apparently Kasumi and Nabiki had taken cover. Minako was glad of this. She saw Usagi passed out next to Ranma-chan,   
  
Ami resting nearby, and Makoto slumped against a tree. Finally she found what she was looking for. Rei was face   
  
down on the sure. Minako's legs were weak, but she stummbled towards Rei as fast as she could.   
  
She turned Rei over, and saw Rei's raven hair, stuck to her face, limp and dull. Rei was even more pale   
  
than her usual complexion. Rei wasn't breathing. Minako shook her once. Again. Still no movement.   
  
"REI!!" Minako screamed.   
  
"RAVEN HAIRED GODDESS!" Minako tensed when she heard another voice near her own.   
  
Kuno rushed up, snatched Rei from Minako and proceeded to do CPR. (We needed a little comic relief, ne?)   
  
Minako was surprised Kuno knew how to even do that; but then again this was Kuno.   
  
After a few minutes of lip lock, Rei coughed and Kuno didn't bother pulling back. Rei's eyes fluttered open to   
  
see the rather joyful Kuno over her, lips pressed against hers.   
  
"HENTAI NO BAKA!" Rei screamed and punted him across the beach, hundreds of feet away.   
  
Minako stared on, a little too shocked for human reasoning. Finally a sweatdrop found it's way to the side of her head.   
  
Rei was busy spitting out any of Kuno's spit that might be present in her mouth. The others were begining to stirr   
  
on the beach, and Rei and Minako rushed to them.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Woah, no way! The Sailor Senshi!" Nabiki rambled on. Already the senshi sensed they'd have to cough   
  
up dough to keep the business sister quiet. But surprsingly Nabiki willingly said she'd keep their secret for free.   
  
They had saved her life afterall. Rei and Ranma-chan comforted a crying Usagi. Mamoru was busy talking   
  
to Akane. Ami was scanning Makoto's body with her visor for any broken bones. Minako spotted Ryouga sitting   
  
near a tree a little silent. Minako stood up and ran to him, before embracing him with the little strength she had left.   
  
"Mina-chan!" Ryouga said surprised, but hugged her back. "You saved the day, Ryouga," Minako said and rested her   
  
head on his shoudler. Ryouga blushed,"I couldn't do it without you..I felt you beside me.." Ryouga said, growing   
  
a little embarrassed as he noticed everyone had turned their attention towards them. Minako however blocked   
  
it out, and kissed Ryouga with all her might.   
  
  
Makoto cheered and held a "Ryouga and Minako Finally Got Together" sign. Ami and Kasumi blushed and looked away.   
  
Usagi cheered along with Makoto, Ranma-chan and Nabiki smirked. Rei smiled slightly. Akane and Mamoru allowed their jaws to hang on the ground.   
  
Minako and Ryouga held their kiss for a long time, before breaking apart for air. Minako smiled happily, while Ryouga was   
  
flabbergasted. "I love you, Ryo-chan," Minako said sweetly. "Mina-chan..I..I..love.." Ryouga stammered.   
  
"Let me guess," Minako said playfully, "the sand, or the fresh air, perhaps how blue the sky i-" she was interrupted   
  
by Ryouga grabbing her arms tightly. "Forget that, I love you," he almost shouted. Minako crimsoned in repsonse.   
  
The others exchanged amused looks.   
_______________________________________________________________________   
  
"YEEEEEES! We did it Plu-chan!" Queen Venus said dancing around.   
  
Pluto was silent," We're a step there, but..there are still going to be other forces that Minako   
  
and Ryouga will have to go through before they get together. Both are still uncertain.   
  
If something gets in the way this early, they might break apart.."   
  
Queen Venus stopped,"You're right Plu-chan. But you forget, my daughter is the goddess herself. And   
  
she will not give up so easily."   
________________________________________________________________________   
  
On the way home, the moon seemed to smile rays of light upon the group.   
  
Everyone mostly went on about the fight, with Ranma occasionally adding a few "I could have done that"   
  
or "I'm much better than Ryouga" here and there. Minako and Ryouga hung in back.   
  
Minako wrapped her arms around Ryouga's and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.   
  
"The beach was nice, huh?" she said, with a contented sigh.   
  
Ryouga nodded, he blushed a little, but he had to admit it. He liked being with Minako. He liked these feelings.   
  
Ryouga clenched her hand, only to hear an uncomfortable noise from her.   
  
"Uh..you're squeezing a lil' too hard, Ryo-chan."   
  
Ryouga flushed, and softened his grip. He had to be a bit more careful. He pulled Minako a little closer.   
  
  
"HIYA LOVEBIRDS! DON'T FALL BEHIND NOW! WE HAFTA KEEP AN EYE ON YOU!!!"   
  
The moon dimed, the trees bended and rocks cracked in half. Makoto is really quite a loud girl.   
  
Everyone sweatdropped while Makoto grinned her head off.   
_________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Meanwhile Akari was packing her things. It had been to long. Ryouga should have come back, telling   
  
her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for thinking he could love another. Obviously that   
  
Minako Hussie had some sort of hold on him. Akari was determined to find out. She set off on her way   
  
to Nerima.   
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Maybe a little too short, but I like this. Nice and sweet. I'm really satisfied with this chapter. Pleas   
review and tell me what you think. I will be updating Jusenkyo Moon in no time!   
  
Too be continued....really! ^_^;   
___________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Word Definitions:   
  
Aishiteru -I love you   
  
Youma - demon/monster   
  
Hentai No Baka- perverted idiot   
  
Shi Shi Hokodan- basically a depression blast. This was used when Ryouga was worried about Minako's safety.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Akari

"Where are we now?"  
_________________________________  
  
Chapter Ten: "Akari"   
____________________________________________________  
  
Authors Notes: Wow, it's been a while since I updated this fiction!   
Expect an update for Jusenkyo Moon as well! I plan to try and update all  
my fics, but for now I'll probably concentrate a lot of Jusenkyo Moon for  
obvious reasons ^^; Anyway...as some of you know, I can't resist writing  
Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon crossovers! It's my favorite genre of fanfiction!  
Anyway, I'm considering writing another Ranma/Sailor Moon story...but the  
thing is, I need your opinion on couples! If I *were* to write another Ranma-Moon  
fic, would you like a coupling of Ranma + Ami or Ranma + Minako? But then...I  
am considering writing a Ranma 1/2 and Tenchi Muyo fic...would you like to see  
an (older) Sasami + Ranma fic...or here is a new one- a Sakuya + Ranma fic? Reviews  
of the story and answers to this question are appreciated! ~ Moonlyte Junko  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a boy with a yellow bandana around here?"  
  
The farmer turned around to see a cute girl with black hair and pink streaks.  
  
"Ah'm not sure, missie, lots o' strangers ha' passed thisa way since mornin'."  
  
Akari nodded thoughtfully. All she needed was one clue.  
  
Her eyes darted to a large boulder that appeared to have been blown to pieces by some  
  
sort of force.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but how did THAT happen?" Akari asked sweetly.  
  
"Well, a boy *did* come thisa way a'shoutin' "Where am I know" an' a few o'ter profanities that   
  
a youn' girl like you should'n be hearin'!" The farmer's mouth dropped open when he saw  
  
the girl was no longer there but had already ran half way down the road.  
  
"That's all the information I need to know sir, thank you!" she shouted before heading off.  
  
"Hmm," ::Kids these days: the farmer thought as he went back about his work.  
  
Akari ran with a might she didn't even know she had. ::Ryouga, I'll find you!::  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Has anyone seen P-chan?" Akane asked one morning at breakfast. "I haven't seen him for ages."  
  
Minako patted Ryouga on the back as he gagged on his food.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell over the table.  
  
"What?" Akane asked.  
  
:: Note to self:: Ranma thought, chewing his bread :: Get another black pig::  
  
Minako cleared her throat, deciding it was best to change the topic of converation.  
  
...Which could soon turn to a topic of violence. ^^;  
  
"Well," she said a little sadly, looking down at her plate," We're leaving in a week..." she said.  
  
"Yeah..." Makoto said. "The mission was a success (she said this with a wink to Minako  
  
and Ryouga)...but somehow...it feels sad leaving."  
  
Usagi held back tears," I wish we could stay forever..." she said softly.  
  
Rei smiled," Hey...don't feel bad. Besides, if you want to...you are welcome to visit  
  
and stay at the temple anytime," Rei offered.  
  
Akane brightened up,"Really?! I'd love to see what it'd be like to be a shrine priestess!"  
  
Ranma looked at her from the corner of his eye," You have to be graceful to do that," he  
  
said nonchalantly.  
  
{SMACK!}  
Ranma got to meet his soup personally face-to-face.  
  
Minako sweatdropped," Err...this salad is especially scrumptious today Kasumi-chan," she said with  
  
a nervous chuckle.  
  
Kasumi smiled," Thank you Minako-san...please, have another helping!"  
  
  
Minako nodded gratefully as Kasumi refilled her bowl.  
  
  
"Uncute tomboy!"  
  
"Perverted Jerk!"  
  
  
  
Minako then proceeded to eat her salad...enjoying the rich flavor.  
  
  
  
"I'm just stating the fact that you're about as graceful as a brick...wait...that'd  
  
be INSULTING the brick!"  
  
"Be quiet you...you...aquatransexual!!!!"  
  
  
  
Minako sighed...ah...life was good.  
  
  
  
That was when the front door to the dojo opened with a bang.  
  
Standing in the doorway was a cute girl with black hair and streaks; she was  
  
panting fiercely. Her eyes darted to the boy in the black shirt and yellow  
  
bandana who appeared to be choking on his chopsticks.  
  
"RYOUGA!" she said gleefully, and ran to him falling besides him and wrapping  
  
her arms around him gratefully (much to Minako's chargin).  
  
"A-A-Akari?" Was the only thing Ryouga could say.  
  
"Excuse me?" the blonde demanded, fuming.  
  
Akari looked at Minako out of the corner of her eye," And who are YOU?"  
  
Dark black and gray clouds rolled over in the sky. Lightning crackled.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question! Who do you think you are, hanging  
  
on Ryouga like that?!"  
  
  
  
Ranma snickered...he couldn't help it.  
  
He wasn't surprised to feel Akane's elbow smashed upside his cranium.  
  
Ah well...breakfast was tasty this morning.  
  
  
  
"My name is Akari," she finally answered.  
  
"Minako," Minako said.  
  
Minako blinked as Akari stood up, a battle aura glowing around her.  
  
Ryouga's eyes bulged.  
  
"YOOOOOOU..." Akari snarled, pointing in Minako's direction.  
  
Minako stood up,"MEEEEE!" she replied.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Genma (who was in panda form wrote up a quick sign).  
  
[Tense...isn't it?]  
  
Ryouga chuckled nervously, backing away," Akari...I can explain."  
  
Akari turned to Ryouga glaring," Explain what? That this little stick thin blonde hussie is  
  
the one you left your fiancee for?!"  
  
Minako growled," Hey! My figure is not about thi-...fiancee?"  
  
Ryouga gulped," Akari...I thought...I told you...it was...over..." He stopped when  
  
he saw Minako looking at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"SO! This is another secret, eh?" she asked, pain abundant in her features.  
  
"Maybe it was a mistake...maybe you're just another...another...Allen!" Minako declared  
  
before turning around and sprinting up the stairs.  
  
"It only serves her right! Messing with someone else's fiance!! Though I do feel bad...  
  
Oh well, she'll get over it, right Ryouga?" she asked sweetly, turning around.  
  
There was a dark shadow over Ryouga. Everyone scooted back a couple of feet.  
  
"Don't talk to me right now Akari..." he said and got up, leaving the room.  
  
Akari blinked. ::This isn't the way I thought it'd be at all!::  
  
  
Soun looked around the table,"Errr...its a nice day outside, ne?"  
  
  
  
And thus there was more silence.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Minako sighed after crying. She nuzzled her face into her pillow.  
  
::Ryouga? How...how...how could you??::  
  
She rolled on her back staring up at the ceiling.  
  
:: When I became a sailor senshi...Artemis told me I was the reincarnate of the goddess  
  
of love...so why is it that I have so much trouble with the thing I'm protecting?!::  
  
She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.  
  
:: Maybe we should have went to Hokkaido for a trip...instead of to Nerima...::  
  
Minako sat up, looking down sadly.  
  
:: Then I'd never have met Ryouga...::  
  
::Or have fallen in love with him...::  
  
::Or...have felt the way I do now.......::  
  
Minako growled, then picked up her pillow. She flung it at the door.  
  
"Absolutely heart broken!" she declared.  
  
"OOMPH!"  
  
Ryouga who had opened the door was surprised to find a pillow in his mouth.  
  
"Not a good time?" he asked lamely.  
  
"Oh I'm so-" Minako then realized who it was that took the brunt of the pillow," OH!  
  
It's..._You_," she said, and turned around on her bed, refusing to look at him.  
  
  
"Aw...Mina-chan..."  
  
  
"Don't call me Mina-chan!"  
  
  
Ryouga resisted the desirable urge to call forth the power of a Shi Shi Hokodan.  
  
"Mina-chan," he said firmly (surprised at his daring)," let me explain."  
  
Minako turned around," Don't worry...I already know," she said sweetly.  
  
"Y-you do?" Ryouga asked, surprised.  
  
Minako put her hands on her hips,"Yup! You're a man who wants to have his cake and eat it!  
  
I should have known after you're pet act with Akane...but now I see you're true colors!  
  
Mess around with the visitor because you already have a fiancee that you can go  
  
back to anytime...and heck, if that doesn't work, just sleep with a girl who thinks  
  
you're her stupid PET PIG!" Minako screamed, throwing another pillow.  
  
Ryouga caught it. He looked down, his eyes dark with angst.  
  
"Maybe...you're right," he said softly.  
  
Minako was taken back,"Huh?"  
  
  
"For a long time now...I had been in love with Akane.One day on my travels I defeated  
  
a sumo pig and won the love of Akari...the LOVE! But I couldn't resist chasing  
  
after Akane...even though...my being close to her...was truly just me being  
  
with her as P-chan...and nothing more.And then Akari..." he trailed off and  
  
turned around, his back to Minako.  
  
"How was I supposed to feel? When a girl is nice to me...I'm so surprised. I'm misled easily.  
  
I treated Akari poorly...I know. She admired me. Or did she? Sometimes I thought the fact  
  
that I had a curse that could change me into a pig was more _appealing_ than me  
  
as a man!" he said, surprised at the anger in his voice," But...I know who I'm in  
  
love with now...you, Minako. I told Akari it was over...because I wanted to be with you."  
  
He turned around, smiling sadly at Minako," I understand if you never want to talk  
  
to me again," he said softly.  
  
Minako did not reply.  
  
Ryouga sighed and began to turn to leave when Minako lept out of her bed, crossed  
  
the divide between them and pulled his face close to her's.  
  
  
There was a long moment before Minako pulled back for air.  
  
"How could you!" she cried.  
  
"Huh?" Ryouga asked, his mind still slightly jumbled.  
  
"How could you ever think that I'd never talk to you again?!" Minako shouted and pulled Ryouga's  
  
  
face down again, kissing him.  
  
  
  
"I think they're making up!" was the whispered voice of a girl from the hallway.  
  
"More like making out," was a boy's snide reply.  
  
  
  
Minako's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked over Ryouga's shoulder to see everyone  
  
(excluding Akari) leaning against the door trying to listen in. They looked up at her.  
  
  
"EEP!!!" They cried in unison.  
  
  
  
{BAM!}  
  
  
  
"QUIT EAVESDROPPING!!!!!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Later that night Ryouga and Akari sat out together on the porch.  
  
  
"Ryouga..." Akari said looking down at her lap sadly.  
  
  
"Akari, you're a great girl but..." Ryouga tried to think of a way to say that  
  
he liked Minako without hurting Akari too much.  
  
"But..."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Minako and Makoto were perched in the tree above them, listening in.  
  
"He's hesistating," Makoto reported while struggling to keep her balance.  
  
  
"GO ON ALREADY!" Minako half-shouted, half-whispered. "Tell her I'm the one you're  
  
crazy about!"  
  
  
"But..." Ryouga said from the ground below.  
  
  
Minako was loosing her patience," Tell her that I'm the one you truly love so that I can-"  
  
Minako's hand slipped.  
  
"But..." Ryouga said again as Minako started her fall.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEIEIEEEEE!"  
  
  
She landed with a thud in the bushes.  
  
***  
  
"But..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEIEIEEEEE!"  
  
{THUD!}  
  
Akari and Ryouga sweatdropped as a rather rattled blonde tried to crawl out  
  
of the bushes and into the house without being notice.  
  
"And this is the girl you love?" Akari asked, her voice full of doubt.  
  
Ryouga chuckled nervously," Basically."  
  
Akari shook her head," Then Ryouga...I'd like to stay here for a while."  
  
"Why?" Ryouga asked shocked.  
  
"I need to be sure," was Akari's reply before a second body came crashing down from above.  
  
This time the person was not as lucky to fall in the bushes.  
  
"Ooooow..." Makoto said from the ground. Akari sweatdropped again.  
  
:: Is it me, or does the insane population in this place double everytime I visit?!:: Akari   
  
thought looking down at the girl.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Little did they know the next day would be utter chaos....  
  
  
  
  
  
Word Definitions:  
  
aquatransexual -I read that somewhere. Kudos to the person who made up that word! (LoL).  
  
Hokkaido - island of Nihon (Japan).  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
